At First Sight
by Maruading Storyteller
Summary: Sesshomaru never thought he would ever see her again after that fateful day. He knows she has the markings but is he ready to accept her, or is he still trying to fight against the fates? SessXKag
1. Inu Priestess

At First Sight

* * *

A/N- This one I've been working on for a while. Since I'm creating new ways that everything occured in the snime and manga of InuYasha, hopefully this will work out. I don't own InuYasha, even though I would love to bring Fluffy and Inu home anyday! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1: Inu Priestess

Feudal Era...

The night's moisture hung heavily to the air as the large form of a Demon Dog prowled his lands, Sesshomaru hated night duty but being a faithful son, he had done as his father had asked him too. Looking up at the sky he discovered that it was a new moon night, '_that bastard is going to be born soon_,' shuddering at that thought, Sesshomaru continued down the hill and into a wide valley. Sence winter had passed only months ago the grass was still struggling to grow back, making his way across the valley Sesshomaru's ears picked up a loud scream that resounded in the distance, '_...it can't be that human woman she's miles away...better check anyway_.' Having made up his mind, Sesshomaru ran off into the trees where the scream had come from, unsure that this was the right course of action he sniffed the air.

Almost automatically the sent of blood hit his nostrils, it was human and female, but there was another sent as well. '_Panther Demon..._' growling angrily at the audacity of the demon, he hurried to the location of that offending smell making sure to transform back into his human form, '_no demon has the right to see me in my true form!_' As he approached, he could hear the female human screaming at the demon as she tried a pathetic attempt to be let go, cursing loudly he stepped out into the small clearing his eyes automatically locking on the form of a lower ranked Panther Demon. The Demon cringed when it saw him but oddly it didn't turn and run, even though it knew that it had no chance in hell at defeating Sesshomaru, instead the Demon lunged forward. Surprisingly the Demon wasn't headed for him, following the Demon's trajectory; Sesshomaru saw the human female he had smelled from earlier.

She was lying upon her side, blood was streaming out from between her legs as she tried to move away, '_she's giving birth...Hmph, stupid female, she has no chance of survival_.' Sesshomaru just watched as the Demon landed before the woman, expecting the Demon to just kill the woman he waited, but yet again the Demon surprised him, instead of killing the woman the Demon bent down and spoke kindly to the woman. "Calm yourself human, I am not going to harm you...I've come for your child," the woman's face shifted between relieved and frightened at the Demon's words, "Why?"

Instead of answering the Demon got to it's feet and faced Sesshomaru, "I will not let you take this human, we need her child, let me leave with her now and I swear never to enter your lands again." Sesshomaru's curiosity was perked at the Demons straight forward statement, directing his attentions to the woman, Sesshomaru studied her form and her sent, '_...hmmm, there seems to be something strange about her pup, it has an odd yet familiar sent_.' "Tell me why you want her child and I might consider letting you leave with it," the Demon flinched at his powerful words, Sesshomaru had made sure that his voice had a tone that told the Demon to cut the crap or die. Taking a slight step back the Demon slowly responded, it's voice quaking with fear, "the child is an Inu Priestess. Her value is great to us Panther Demon's, we have been waiting a long time for such a child to be born and now that she is almost among us I must return with her so that she may be trained properly. Now, I have respectfully answered your question, may I leave now?"

Sesshomaru was frozen in place and had not heard anything the Demon had said after he mentioned '_Inu Priestess_,' moving forward, Sesshomaru came to a stop before the human, she was shaking horribly as she tried to keep her child inside of her instead of giving birth. The Panther Demon took the chance and lunged at Sesshomaru, not even turning around; Sesshomaru sliced the Demon in half with one stroke of his poisonous claws. Licking the blood off his nails, Sesshomaru turned his attention back to the woman before him, "Woman...did you understand what that Demon said about your un-born daughter?" "Y...yes..." barely keeping in her screams the woman held a steady stare with Sesshomaru, "Good, then I have nothing to explain, I'll go right to the point then. I want your daughter and either you are going to give birth to her naturally or I shall remove her from your lifeless corpse, the choice is yours."

The woman's face lost it's color completely at Sesshomaru's last words, glancing about to see if any help was coming, the woman directed her attention back to Sesshomaru. "As you wish milord Demon, but please allow me to raise my child if I survive the birthing process, that is all I ask." Nodding his head in quick approval, Sesshomaru choked back a gag as he lifted the woman up into his arms and let his demon traveling cloud appear, stepping onto it he felt the woman shift her weight so that she could breathe without it touching Sesshomaru's face. Sesshomaru ignored the woman as he directed his cloud towards the nearest human village, his home was too far away to reach or he would head there, after a few minutes of traveling Sesshomaru touched down in the middle of the village.

Looking about he could see countless human's surrounding him, surprisingly one stepped forward and bowed, "Milord Sesshomaru...to what do we owe this honor?" "Silence! I need a healer, this woman is having trouble in the birthing process, I wish her child to survive," answering slowly, Sesshomaru made sure that the human's would not think that this woman's child was his, the very thought of that made his skin crawl. "I am healer! Bring her after me milord, I can help her." hearing the soft voice of a woman, Sesshomaru turned to see a priestess pushing her way through the crowd, scanning her form he could see that she was pregnant as well, but was only a few months so.

Nodding his head, Sesshomaru followed behind the priestess as she lead him away from the village and to a small hut that was separated from all the others of the village. As they approached Sesshomaru saw a man make his way over to them; he was young but from his sent, Sesshomaru could tell that he was the father of the priestess child. From his clothes, Sesshomaru could discern that he was a very highly ranking monk and smelled of herbs, the man bowed deeply as he stepped aside to allow Sesshomaru to carry the woman into the hut. Once inside the Priestess pointed to a straw mat that lay on the floor, "please set her down here Milord." Sesshomaru just nodded his head as he set the woman down lightly, glancing down at the front of his kimono he saw that the woman's blood had stained the silky material, 'curse that human, now I have to bathe.'

"Milord, this woman, where did you find her? I can tell already that she is not your mate, so why did you bring her here?" hearing the monk's voice Sesshomaru turned about to glance at him. "I wish to take her child, that is all, her life is of no consequence to me," speaking in his normal neutral tone, he almost smirked when both the monk and priestess stared at him in utter shock and anger. "P...please...help me, I have already said that he could have my daughter for saving my life, so please deliver my child..." the woman's voice was weak and Sesshomaru could tell that she would be dead pretty soon. Hearing the woman speak the priestess turned back to her and only nodded her head as she motioned to the monk lightly, nodding his head the monk turned to Sesshomaru, "you need to leave, just wait outside." Sesshomaru was slightly surprised that they wanted him to leave but he didn't speak and just turned about, once outside he could see that most of the human's of this village were watching from the distance.

He didn't care, as long as he got the child nothing else mattered, moving over towards a nearby tree he jumped up into it. He listened to the screaming of the human woman inside of the hut as she pushed the child out, '_an Inu priestess_,' a cruel smile grew upon Sesshomaru's lips as he recalled what his father had told him about Inu priestess's.

'_Inu priestess are the most powerful priestess or spell caster, they are only females because as everyone knows, the female of the species is always stronger than the male, though there are a few exceptions. Now, the Inu priestess holds the power, that if trained correctly, she can entice any and all male Inu demons around her. If trained by a male Inu demon from childbirth, her powers of enticement have no effect upon that male because she will consider him as a close friend. Now, one look into her eyes is all it takes for a male Inu youkai to fall in love with her, but her on the other hand can only fall in love once. Since she puts off a sent that unmated male Inu youkai's can't resist, she will only fall in love with a male Inu youkai, it is all part of her abilities as an Inu priestess. The rest of her powers are like that of any priestess but only a hundred times stronger, she has the ability to purify anything and everything around her except male Inu youkai's, the female of our species is not protected and would be purified. There is more though, if and when the Inu priestess falls in love that male Inu youkai will..._'

At the time when his father was telling him this he was still young, but his father was never able to finish because that was the day that his mate, '_my mother_,' died from a deep wound she had attained from the war with the Panther demon tribe. Hearing movement outside the hut, Sesshomaru looked down to see the monk walking out, a small bundle in his arms. Leaping down quickly, Sesshomaru walked towards the monk, his eyes focused wholly upon the sleeping form in the bundle of cloth. A slight trace of the woman's blood wafted to his nose; "the mother is dead, is she not?" Already knowing the answer to that question, Sesshomaru reached out his hands slowly, letting them encircle the small child, pulling the child against his chest he looked down. The child had raven hair like it's mother, but a few strands were a dark blue color, other than that the child had the mark of the Inu priestess upon the right shoulder. The mark was a dark blue symbol; it looked like a large dog, '_the true form of a male Inu youkai, interesting_.'

"Yes, the mother is dead...but Milord, I must ask. I saw the mark upon her shoulder and I wish to know, what does it mean?" the monk's question pulled Sesshomaru's gaze away from the child in his arms, "it is simple, she is an Inu priestess, now I must leave." Speaking solemnly, Sesshomaru drew his demon traveling cloud about himself and took off into the air, heading directly towards his father's castle. The monk could only stare in shock as Sesshomaru and the child disappeared into the distance, the only words that could be heard was, "may she grow strong and beautiful," with that uttered the monk turned about and walked back towards his hut to tell his wife of this.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Moving swiftly, Sesshomaru made his way towards his father's castle as his hair whipped about behind him, letting his tail curl over the small child he felt a rather strange sensation come over him. The girl was still sleeping but her breath's were coming out soft coo's instead, surprisingly Sesshomaru felt his lips twist into a gentle smile as he looked down at her sleeping form, '_she looks so kuwaii...oh God, did I just think that?_' Shaking his head violently Sesshomaru looked ahead seeing his father's castle just up ahead, flying faster he reached the main courtyard of the castle and landed softly. He had sensed his father's presence already and just waited as his father approached him holding a small bundle to his chest as well.

"Sesshomaru, what are you holding, it smells of human's," his father's voice was deep with a tint of amusement as he stopped at Sesshomaru's side, glancing down at the sleeping child his eyes widened dramatically. Sesshomaru saw this but was too busy examining the form of the small child his father held, the child was male by it's sent and it had silver hair, there were also two small but prominent dog ears adorning his little head. "I see that your human bitch was able to bare you a son, may I assume that she is still among the living then?" Sesshomaru filled his voice with obvious venom as he glared at his father. "That, my son, is none of your concern. Besides, if I may, why did you bring a newborn human child here?" his father reached a finger towards the child that Sesshomaru was holding slowly, Sesshomaru let out a low protective growl from the back of his throat as he backed away slightly, his eyes flashing dangerously.

"I have a need for her, but I'd like to know, what did you call that half-breed in your arms?" Sesshomaru didn't wish to bring up the subject of an Inu Priestess just yet so he decided to just stall for a while. "Hmmm... his name is InuYasha, now tell me, what purpose do you need this child for?" his father was apparently loosing his cool because he was flexing his claws as he glared back at Sesshomaru as if daring him to fight him. Sesshomaru only nodded his head as he pulled the blanket back on the child revealing the symbol on the child's shoulder, his father's breath caught as he gripped Sesshomaru's shoulder tightly. "Sesshomaru, do you know what this means, you must get her away from here right now before her power has the chance to meld with your youkai blood." Sesshomaru's eyes widened slightly, "What do you mean, she is still an infant, there is no chance of that ever occurring."

He watched as his father's sent became distressed and agitated, Sesshomaru glanced down at the child in his arms again and saw that the mark on her arm was beginning to change colors, it was going from dark blue to the magenta of his own stripes. "Hand her to me Sesshomaru, now before she has a chance to meld with you completely," Sesshomaru glanced at his father in complete confusion as he started to move towards him, but something held him in place, it was a comforting feeling but very possessive. '_What is this sensation...I don't understand_,' "Father, I am unable to move, why is this occurring and why is her mark changing colors?" he needed answers, Sesshomaru tried to step back and found he could. Hearing his father sigh deeply he focused his attention on his father watching as he sat down and met his eyes.

"Sesshomaru, when I told you about Inu Priestess I left out a few details about their abilities, that of course was because I never thought that you could find one nowadays. The female in your arms may be a new born but she still is a female, you are the first Inu Youkai that she has come into contact with and to make matters worse, you are an unmated male of mating age." Sesshomaru followed suit and sat down as well as he slowly processed all of the information he was receiving, he watched as his father struggled with talking about this and a foreboding sensation was starting to flow through him as he listened on. "You already know of an Inu Priestesses ability to attract all male Inu Youkai's around her except that of the male that has raised and trained her. There is a catch though, this male that has been training her has already..."

Sesshomaru felt something bad was about to happen but he had to know what was occurring so he pressed on, "please continue father." Letting out a sigh his father muttered a couple words under his breath and stood up, he then proceeded to approach Sesshomaru and touched his shoulder. "The male has consented to be the mate of the Inu Priestess once she comes of age and if she chooses him over any other male they will mate." Sesshomaru's eyes shot open as wide as they could go as he shot to his feet, his eyes drifted to the child in his arms as her mark had fully turned magenta. He felt his heart almost stop as the child's eyes drifted open and locked with his, her swirling orbs of the deepest brown held an emotion that Sesshomaru could only register as complete and utter possession. '_This child, this human female has claimed me..._' his thought's were only a whisper as he watched the child roll over lightly and drift back into a deep and peaceful sleep.

"Father, what am I to do to prevent this?" Sesshomaru was desperate now, there was no way in hell that he wanted a human mate, unlike his father he thought that was degrading not to mention utterly ridiculous. "I don't know Sesshomaru, by the color of her mark she has already accepted you as a suitor, the only thing I can think of is to leave her somewhere and hopefully you will never meet again." His father was shaking his head as he touched the child with one of his claws gently; he then chuckled deeply to himself as he continued. "It seems that she has accepted me as her father as well, which only means that her and InuYasha will be like brother and sister, that is if you decide to keep her here." With that said, Sesshomaru could only watch as his father turned about and entered the castle without a single glance back. Sesshomaru glared down at the child his thoughts whirling as he drew his demon traveling cloud about himself again, as he took off towards to north he had his mind set on what he had to do.

Reaching his destination, Sesshomaru walked through the trees stopping only once to glance at the sacred god tree which was the resting place of his mother, '_I'm getting distracted...better just continue before I forget what I came here to do in the first place_.' Moving past the god tree he made his way into an open meadow, the only thing that stood out here was a small wooden well that sat by itself in the center of the meadow. Approaching it, he took a last look down at the sleeping child and did something completely out of character for him, he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead as he wrapped his tail about her and lowered her into the well. Making sure that she was still sleeping and was laying comfortably at the bottom of the well, he released his tail from her and turned about, calling his demon cloud he started back towards his home. He assured himself that a human would find her and raise her, but most importantly that they would never meet again. He was too lost in his thought's though to notice that the well was glowing a bright blue and then faded leaving the night to remain still as Sesshomaru disappeared from the forest never to return again, or so he thought.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beyond the well-

A woman walked up the steps to her home which was known as the Higurashi shrine carrying her groceries in one hand, as she passed the old well house she heard a faint sound coming from inside it. Setting down the bags she made her way towards the building, as she go closer the sound increased in pitch, thinking that someone had gotten trapped inside so she pulled the door open quickly and rushed inside. She discovered that the sound was coming from inside the well, running over she pulled out a flashlight and shined it inside, she almost fell back in surprise when she saw the small child laying there a blanket wrapped about it. "Father! Get out here quick!" Screaming, the woman threw a leg over the mouth of the well, then proceeded to let herself climb down to the child with out even thinking about it.

Upon reaching the bottom the woman reached over and pulled the child into her arms, the child was squirming as it fought grabbing at something invisible. The woman hummed lightly trying to calm the child as she opened the blanket and found that the child was a girl and was still rather bloody, meaning that someone had just abandoned her here. There was a scuffling outside as an elderly man came barreling inside, upon reaching the lip of the well the man was breathing heavily as he glanced down into the well, "Daughter, are you in there?" "Yes father, please send down the rope, I need to get out quickly." Nodding his head the man went about untying the rope from the sides of the well, while she waited the woman had been examining the form of the child in her arms. She discovered that the child had a mark on her shoulder, it had started to blur and was almost all gone, but she could make out that it was in the shape of a large dog and held a strange mix of dark blue and magenta.

The child slowly calmed and buried her face in the woman's chest as the man lowered the rope down to the woman, she only smiled as she took hold of the rope and with the help of the man finally was out of the well. The man went about rolling up the rope as the woman moved as if in a trance, she walked outside and past her forgotten groceries as she stopped before the house. Pulling the child closer the woman whispered to the child in her arms, "Welcome home, my Kagome..."

* * *

A/N- Well, there you go. I hope that wasn't too vauge on the subject of the Inu Priestess, I just made it up so what can you so huh? Anyway, I hope you guy's liked it enough to review. Hopefully the questions you have will be answered in the next chapter! Till Then...  



	2. So Close, Yet So Far

At First Sight

* * *

A/N- Well, here's your chapter 2, I hope you like it and it didn't go too fast. This too alot of time to get right so I hope you like the way it's turning out. Also I don't own Sesshy or anything InuYasha, and lastly I am greatful for all the reviews I've gotten, you guys rock! Well, Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2: So close, Yet so far

Feudal Era-

Sesshomaru, the lord of the West stood on his bedroom balcony looking out at his lands, his thoughts had become rather troubled lately what with the presence of Naraku and the reborn priestess Kikyo. A crewel smirk appeared on his face at the very thought of the dead clay bitch, '_I_ _wonder if InuYasha is still as infatuated with her as ever, it wouldn't come as much of a surprise if he decided to mate with her_.' Sesshomaru flinched at the word '_mate_' it held some sort of torture for him, he was still baffled that he had no chance of ever mating, '_which means my idiot half-brother and his bastard offspring will take my place once I am gone_.' His fist tightened in anger as he recalled the last time he had tried to sleep with an Inu Youkai bitch, he had found her slightly tolerable so he decided to give it another go, but as usual the second he touched her she burst into pink purifying flames. It was just as his father had explained after he had rid himself of that human Inu Priestess,

Flashback-

Sesshomaru hurried back to his father's castle, when he landed he found that he reeked of that human woman and the child, cursing silently to himself he headed to the baths. When he reached it he stripped out of his blood soaked kimono, submerging himself in the hot and soothing water, he ran his claws through his hair rinsing the sent of human's and blood out of it. When he had finished his bath, Sesshomaru shook himself dry and pulled his sleeping kimono on, he then headed to his bedchambers for the night. Reaching it he planed to just lie on his bed until sleep took him, but before he reached his bed he felt a sharp pain on his forehead, thinking nothing of it he tried to ignore it but that only made the pain even worse. He decided to have a look so he walked over to his full sized mirror and looked at himself, his eyes widened as he examined the crescent moon marking of his lineage, right in it's center a small maroon heart could be seen.

Growling his distaste, he left his room and made his way down the long halls of the castle towards his father's chambers, reaching them he pounded on the large wooden doors not caring if he was waking half the castle with the sound. After a minute or so his father opened the door and stepped out, Sesshomaru gritted his teeth as he spoke, "Father, why is there a heart on my marking, does this have to do with that Inu Priestess child I got rid of?" His father only sighed as he started to walk down the hall motioning for Sesshomaru to follow. "That is her mark, it's the sign that she has claimed you and now that her mark has taken on your color, part of you is now with her just as part of her is with you. This means that all hope of my line continuing rests on InuYasha's shoulder's, unless you find the Inu Priestess and mate with her, then and only then will your children continue our line." Sesshomaru could only gape at what his father had just said, '_a_ _half-demon, as the lord of the West, never_.' "Father, is there some way that I can break this connection with the Inu Priestess?" His father started to shake his head as he turned to face Sesshomaru, "only if she herself releases you from her spell, that is the one and only way. It's getting late son, you had best head off to bed, we can worry about this all later." His father patted Sesshomaru upon the shoulder and headed back to his cambers leaving Sesshomaru with his thoughts.

End Flashback-

'_Why_ _did I ever save that human wench in the first place, I must have been insane to do such a thing..._' a low growl rumbled from Sesshomaru's throat as he glared at the forests surrounding his castle. The sun was starting to set in the horizon and Sesshomaru knew that he would not sleep this night. It was all because of her, that child, she seemed to haunt his very existence. He was still pissed because he had to share her pain, he had found out about that little side effect as he was in the middle of battling a demon and felt something invisible tear through his shoulder. He had somehow managed to still kill the demon before he made his way back home to find the reason to this '_occurrence_.' Sesshomaru had found that his father had a book that told what an Inu Priestess could do, this was after his father had died trying to defend InuYasha. That pitiful hanyou was a real pain in the ass as he grew up in the castle, Sesshomaru had almost killed the brat several times but he would always refrain, knowing that the very fate of his kingdom rested on his '_shit for brains_' little brother's shoulders.

Sesshomaru couldn't belittle his brother completely though, he was the reason he found the book on Inu Priestess, he had been talking with one of the cooks demanding that they cut his brother's meat and not make him do it. Sesshomaru could still remember the way InuYasha looked as he stumbled into the kitchen calling out to him,

Flashback-

InuYasha had ripped his kimono and was practically naked as he walked over to stop at Sesshomaru's feet, his hair was unruly as usual but there was a small stain of red on one side, seeing that his brother was bleeding Sesshomaru walked over and picked up InuYasha. Walking out of the kitchen, Sesshomaru made his way down the hall towards the location of the hot springs that lay outside of the castle. His little brother needed a bath, badly, normally he would have let one of InuYasha's many nannies bathe him but since InuYasha was wounded he decided to take care of it. Since his father's recent death, the servants of the castle had been wary taking his orders and more often than not, Sesshomaru would have to personally punish them for their un-loyalty. Hence the reason for bathing his brother, when InuYasha had run off to play that very morning he was fine and had no wounds or bruise's, but seeing him come back only hours latter wounded disturbed Sesshomaru.

There had been cases of this before, but that had only been when InuYasha had teased a guard too much or was being to ruff with the other children who were about, it always had resulted in his being wounded or beaten to an inch of his life. Being the elder brother and the lord of the castle, Sesshomaru had to punish those who would dare do this, it was an annoyance. If Sesshomaru had any say in the matter he would have let InuYasha deal with his problem's on his own and let InuYasha learn his lesson. Although if he wished to be looked on kindly when the time came for InuYasha to become the new lord of the west, then he had to play the nice and caring elder brother. Reaching the small entrance to the springs, Sesshomaru set InuYasha down and grimaced when he felt the all too familiar weight of InuYasha gluing himself to Sesshomaru's left leg. Suppressing the need to throw InuYasha off and beat him senseless, Sesshomaru started forward and made his way towards the spring. InuYasha let go when they got there and leapt into the water thoroughly soaking Sesshomaru's clothing, cursing under his breath, Sesshomaru removed his now soaking kimono and entered the spring at a more dignified pace than his brother.

After a few moments of silence passed over them, Sesshomaru took the initiative and broke the silence, "InuYasha, tell me, how did you receive these wounds this time?" Sesshomaru leaned back and closed his eyes as he awaited his brother's reply, moments passed and it didn't come. Letting one of his eyes slit open, he glanced over to see that his brother was tucking something within the folds of his kimono before he turned to glance at Sesshomaru. Watching as an evil glare rose in InuYasha's eyes, Sesshomaru knew that his brother was going to attempt to scare him for the millionth time that month. Feeling a strange tweak at his heart, Sesshomaru quickly crushed the emotion that was starting to build there, '_never, I will never allow my emotions to rule me as they did my father and this whelp here_.' He waited a few moments to right before InuYasha leapt at him, moving quickly Sesshomaru caught InuYasha in mid-air and dropped him unceremoniously into the water. Sitting back down, Sesshomaru watched in mock annoyance as InuYasha burst out of the water and glared angrily at him, "answer the question InuYasha." Sesshomaru shot his brother an icy glare causing InuYasha to flinch; an evil smirk crossed Sesshomaru's lips briefly as he watched InuYasha's ears flatten in submission.

"Yes brother," mumbling quietly, InuYasha walked back over to his tattered kimono and pulled out the object he had placed with in it's folds. Sesshomaru could make out the torn and curled edges of the book as InuYasha came to stand at his side; InuYasha was shaking as he held the book out for Sesshomaru to take. Seeing his fear, Sesshomaru gripped his brother's arm and tugged him towards himself, InuYasha stiffened considerably as he sat in Sesshomaru's lap. "What is this InuYasha?" studying the book Sesshomaru had found the name missing, but since the book was old it had probably long since worn off. "I found that when I was playing in father's study, it's really hard to read...brother...what is an Inu Priestess?" Sesshomaru froze at those words, he looked down at InuYasha in complete disbelief, "where did you hear that name?" InuYasha pointed at the book that Sesshomaru held, "it's written several times in there, what does it mean?" Sesshomaru hid the blank look in his eyes by glancing at the trees surrounding the hot spring. "That word is of no consequence, forget it..." he then pushed InuYasha off of him, "bathe yourself, then we will dress your wound." InuYasha smiled and dove into the water before Sesshomaru; the rest of the evening went the same as all the others, except the fact that Sesshomaru had his eyes on that book most of the time.

End Flashback-

'That was the night I found out about the exact complications of being claimed by an Inu Priestess,' turning about, Sesshomaru walked back into his bedchamber and pulled on a kimono top before exiting the room. He would have gone barechested, but all the memories of being claimed and the heated stares from his female servants, were things he had no desire of worrying about this night. Entering his study Sesshomaru sighted the many letters that he had received recently, each one held the same type of content, permission for him to court the daughters of the other lords of the land and invitations to attend seasonal events. Sesshomaru had grown tired of sending return messages formally apologizing for being unable to accept or attend; instead he had just let them pile up. Making his way over to the desk on which the letters sat, he cursed each of the lords silently, they had recently tried to get him to choose a mate but he had refused. Sesshomaru would never admit to anyone his reasons for not wanting a mate, if the other lords found out then he would have to immediately hand his title over to his brother. The reason being to the fact that by now the Inu Priestess was dead, it had been at least a hundred years since he had rid himself of her, a choice he was beginning to regret. If he had only kept her at his side then he would have had the chance to convince her to release him from her hold, or he could have kept her as his mate. After all in the book it spoke of turning the Inu Priestess into a full-blooded Inu Youkai through love.

But it was too late now; no human would ever survive a hundred years no matter what the situation, cursing silently Sesshomaru pulled out a particular letter from the stack. It was from the lord of the North Lord Heniske, the letter spoke of the request to hold the wedding ceremony of lord Heniske's daughter he at his castle, there was something mentioned about how his daughter wished to have the ceremony take place in the splendor of the West. Sesshomaru wanted to just rip the request to bits but knew that the other lords would think that he was avoiding them, so reluctantly he pulled out a piece of parchment and wrote his reply. Finishing a few moments latter, Sesshomaru got up and walked out of the room, message in hand. Waiting outside was one of his many messengers, this one was his most trusted, "Rekai, take this to the lord of the North immediately, then report back to me, understood?" The demon bowed his head as he took the message and disappeared down the hall, '_now comes the hard part_,' moving quickly Sesshomaru headed back to his room and changed quickly into his traveling attire. Pulling on his armor and swords last, Sesshomaru left his chambers and made his way outside to the gardens.

Rin was running about laughing herself silly when she saw him approach, "Lord Sesshomaru!" allowing a slight lift of his lips Sesshomaru glanced down at the young female as she clamped onto his leg, just like InuYasha used to. "Good morning Rin, Jaken, fetch Au-Un." Directing his gaze to the toad demon, which stood a couple of feet away, he sent a cold glare as he watched the look of distaste turn to fear in the demon's eyes. Jaken nodded his head furiously as he rushed into the trees close by, Sesshomaru then looked down at the grinning form of Rin, she had always held a place in his heart but that was another effect of the Inu Priestess's powers over him. '_She must have liked little children_,' looking away again, he watched as his two-headed dragon steed came walking over Jaken in tow. Rin almost immediately released his leg and ran over to the beast, "Lord Sesshomaru, where are we going today?" Rin smiled her toothy smile again as she patiently awaited his response, "I must find and speak with my brother, there is something important we must discuss." "That is wonderful Lord Sesshomaru, I get to see Kagome and Shippo again!" Rin patted Au-Un's back gently as Sesshomaru turned to look at her. '_Kagome...why does that name seem so familiar, I have never met InuYasha's wench. She was always gone whenever I would show, but her sent...fresh cut flowers and spice, to this day I still don't know why that scent calms me_.' Sesshomaru decided not to respond as he summoned his demon traveling cloud to head to the village InuYasha was usually around. That village, it had a special meaning to InuYasha, ever since the day he decided to leave the castle and live on his own.

Kaede's Village-

"InuYasha, Sit boy!" a second latter the woods rang out with the loud cry of the hanyou as he connected with the ground. "I said it once and I'll say it again, I am taking a bath and I don't care if your brother is coming or not. Besides, you've never let me meet or see him, now stay here or I'll make sure you won't walk for three days. Come on Sango, let's go." Turning about the woman pulled her yellow bag onto her shoulder more as she stomped towards the nearby hot springs, another woman and a small fox demon in tow. "Kagome..." growling, the hanyou pulled himself to his feet his teeth clenched as he watched them leave, "fine, don't say I didn't warn yah." Grumbling he turned about and leapt into the trees heading back to the village. Kagome just shook her head as she glanced at his back, "I just don't get him, everytime his brother shows he does whatever he can to drive me off, I mean what is his problem. It's not like his brother is going to just swoop down and carry me off like some sort of trophy, you get what I mean Sango?" The woman at her side just nodded her head as they walked; when they reached the Hot Springs Kagome quickly got undressed and stepped into the relaxing waters Sango and Shippo following right behind her.

Sango glanced at her friend a look of worry etched in her face, "Kagome, are you sure you want to meet Sesshomaru? I mean, you remember what Kaede told you about your mark, he is a full Inu Youkai after all, are you sure you can handle it?" Kagome just sighed as she looked down at the mark on her right shoulder, it was a deep maroon in color and was shaped like a large dog, behind the dog was a barely- seeable moon shaped marking. The thing was, neither Kaede nor anyone else could tell her if the moon was crescent shaped or full. Kagome was still in a slight shocklike state, she had only found out that she was what one would refer to as an Inu Priestess. InuYasha had yet to be told of this little development, she was afraid of how he would react. '_I know that he likes me, it's only part of the spell I carry and it is bad making him think that he likes me on his own, but I don't know what to say. I might hurt him, besides even if he still liked me, if what Kaede said was true then he and I can't be together_.' "Kagome, hello, Kagome?"

Shaking out of her thoughts Kagome turned to look at her demon slayer friend, "sorry Sango, yes, I can handle it. Do you remember when Kaede asked me to accompany her on a little trip?" "Yes, what about it?" Sango waded over to Kagome's side so she could hear her better, "Well, we went to see a well known Inu Priestess, she was very old about 145 I think. Anyway, we asked her about my '_condition_', she told me to show her my mark, so I did. We found out that I have already picked the male I want to be with, the moon symbol and color of my mark are a sign of that. You see, my mark is supposed to be dark blue, but it's not, it's maroon." Sango's eyes went wide at that, "So is that why you want to meet Sesshomaru, to see if he is the one you picked, but Kagome...you've never met him before. Or any other full Inu Youkai for that matter, how is it possible that you have already picked one?" Kagome let out a deep sigh as she ran her fingers through her hair, "I know, that's why I have to find out, I plan on asking Sesshomaru about it. He might know something, but I don't know about InuYasha, he might go berserk if I ask something like that." "We'll just have to see," Sango turned to look into the trees as she closed her eyes and dipped her head into the water.

"Kagome, is Rin coming too?" Kagome smiled as she remembered the little girl, looking over at Shippo she nodded her head. "That's what InuYasha said, do you miss her Shippo?" The little fox demon nodded his head as he swam over to Kagome and hugged her neck, "I just hope you'll be okay, Sesshomaru doesn't like human's and I don't want you to get hurt." "Don't worry Shippo, I can take care of him, I..." Kagome froze in place, her eyes locked to a pair of amber one's that were staring at her from the trees. Something about the eyes calmed her and gave her a sence of peace, Kagome watched in utter amazement as the owner of those eyes jumped out of the tree. He was tall, had long silver hair like InuYasha's and had a regal air about him, Kagome remembered him. At her side Sango let out a wailing scream as she tried to grab Kagome's shoulder, but Kagome was already pulling herself out of the water, once out completely she walked towards the demon slowly her eyes never straying from his.

Sesshomaru had been busy trying to pinpoint InuYasha's location when he caught a familiar scent, it was the sent of InuYasha's wench, he was going to ignore it when he felt that he needed to see this '_Kagome_'. Against his better judgment, he sent Jaken, Rin, and Au-Un ahead as he located the scent of the human; she was not alone either. Letting his traveling cloud disperse, Sesshomaru leapt through the trees, landing in the tree nearest the hot spring, Sesshomaru froze as his eyes focused upon the naked form of a woman. Next to her were a kit and another female, but he didn't care, he was too busy looking at the other female. The scent came from her meaning she was the Kagome he knew of, that wasn't what caught his eye though, it was the marking on her right shoulder that had his particular attention. There it sat as plain as day, the mark of an Inu Priestess, it was just as he remembered it. Maroon with a faint blue crescent moon in the background. There she was the female who had claimed him the day she was born. Sesshomaru watched as she turned towards him as if she sensed his presence, '_that's impossible, even for her_,' his thought's were cut short though as her eyes locked with his. Sesshomaru was trapped, he could feel her pulling him towards her as he leapt out of the tree and into the open, he heard the other woman scream but he didn't care. He watched in awe as the woman '_Kagome_', climbed out of the water and walked towards him, Sesshomaru lost the last shred of control that he had as he watched the water run down her perfectly formed body. He started walking towards her as well, his eyes focusing on hers; they were about a foot from each other when InuYasha came bursting through the trees Tetsusaiga in hand.

Kagome felt InuYasha's presence and suddenly noticed that she was completely naked, she felt her face turn a deep shade of crimson as she tried to think of what to do, then it happened. Before she could control her body, she leapt at the demon before her and tried to hide her body in his arms. After a moment she felt his arms shift about her form, something soft wrapped about her, covering her naked form. Kagome let out a deep sigh of relief as she buried her face in the chest of the demon, she knew that he was a complete stranger but she didn't care, something about him made her completely content even in this strange situation. Sesshomaru was still trying to recover from the force of what had just happened, he had felt InuYasha close-by and was starting to get angry for no apparent reason, then he felt Kagome wrap her arms about his waist. All logical thought was lost as he wrapped his tail about her naked body while his arms encircled her form; this felt right to him and it made him feel content. Turing his eyes from the woman in his arms, Sesshomaru glared at InuYasha, a sudden need to protect welled up inside him at the very sight of his little brother.

"Sesshomaru, let go of Kagome," InuYasha approached them slowly his eyes darting from Kagome to Sesshomaru, Kagome shivered as she heard InuYasha's voice. '_This is Sesshomaru..._' Kagome took a deep breath, only to have her nostrils bombarded with Sesshomaru's scent, he smelled of Sakura blossoms and had that distinctly male scent about him. She burrowed her face deeper into his chest as she let out a sigh contentedly, "InuYasha, mind your own business." Kagome felt the vibrations of Sesshomaru's chest as he spoke causing an unfamiliar shiver to run up her spine, his voice was deep, regal, commanding, and Kagome liked it. Sesshomaru felt the words pass through his lips unbidden and wondered why he had said that, looking down at Kagome he felt something strange, it was a feeling he had never before experienced. He wanted to protect the female that was clinging to him, that was sure, but he felt the odd urge to care for her needs and right at that moment she needed clothes. Ignoring his brother, the other female, the kit, and the male, he removed his arms from about Kagome and let his tail hold her in the air. Removing the top part of his kimono, he handed it out to her, she glanced at it and then at him before she took it. Sesshomaru pulled her behind himself and released her, hearing the rustling of the cloth as she put it on, there was a soft touch on his shoulder as he turned about.

Kagome felt vulnerable when Sesshomaru had pulled her away from him, when he handed her his upper kimono she took it without a second thought, then when he used himself to keep her naked body hidden she knew that he had to be the one. Touching his shoulder she smiled as he turned about to look at her, she was about to step closer to hug him again when she was suddenly grabbed about the waist. Glancing at her side she saw that it was InuYasha, turning her head she stared back at Sesshomaru as InuYasha set her down and pushed her behind himself forcefully. Sesshomaru had been too enthralled by the vision of beauty Kagome cast when in his clothes that he had failed to sence InuYasha as he grabbed Kagome and leapt off with her. Sesshomaru clenched his fist as he turned to face InuYasha, just as Kagome was pushed behind him, narrowing his eyes Sesshomaru glared in utter anger at his little brother. "Sesshomaru, what do you want with Kagome?" InuYasha tilted the Tetsusaiga as he glared back at his elder brother with as much anger swirling in his amber orbs.

"InuYasha, stop..." Sesshomaru redirected his eyes as he heard Kagome speak, her voice was soft and gentle to his ears, '_no_ _wonder Rin likes her so much_.' InuYasha turned to look at Kagome in confusion, which was short lived though, because Kagome had moved from behind him and was walking towards Sesshomaru. InuYasha gritted his teeth as he leapt after her, landing in front of her he gripped her shoulder's angrily, "Kagome, what are you doing, your not acting like yourself. He tried to kidnap you, or did you forget!" InuYasha suddenly felt a foreboding presence behind him, he then felt the pain as three sharp claws sank into his shoulder, "Release her at once InuYasha." "Please InuYasha, do as he asks," Kagome's voice was enough and he let go of her, a second latter he was shoved out of the way roughly by Sesshomaru. InuYasha whipped about and would have glared if it were not for the fact that Kagome had a hand on Sesshomaru's chest and Sesshomaru had a hand caressing her cheek. InuYasha was about to interrupt when he heard the most broken voice he had ever heard coming from Kagome. "Sesshomaru, why...why did you abandon me, didn't you want me?" Kagome felt tears starting to form when Sesshomaru rapped his tail about her waist and along her neck, she took one last look into his eyes before burring her face into his tail and sobbing uncontrollably. Sesshomaru felt awful but knew that he had to tell her the truth, "This Sesshomaruissorry Kagome, I was scared and I didn't feel ready, I am at fault and if you never forgive me I would understand." Sesshomaru lowered his head and touched the top of Kagome's head with his chin, "I...I forgive you..." Kagome lifted her head and looked up at Sesshomaru kindly as she leaned forwards towards his face and lips. Sesshomaru noticed this and did the same, just as they were about to touch, a voice called from their side. "Alright, that's it! Tell me what the hell is going on and tell me now!"

* * *

A/N- There you go, I couldn't find a good place for it too end so I hope this works, the next chapter is being worked on as we speak, at this point though I really not sure how to make Sesshomaru and Kagome's relationship change, but I have a good Idea for one so I hope you'll like it. So till then... 


	3. Secret of the Inu Priestess

At First Sight

* * *

A/N- Sorry this took so long to come out, I had to figure a way to take this in the right direction and have it make sence. Anyway, I hope it was worth the wait! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3: Secret of the Inu Priestess

Kagome and Sesshomaru froze in place, the same thought running through both their minds, '_Why did we try to kiss?_' Sesshomaru took a step away from Kagome as she did the same with him, her face completely scarlet. InuYasha looked from Kagome to Sesshomaru confused, growling deep in his throat, InuYasha gripped Kagome's shoulder and attempted to pull her behind him yet again. Suddenly Sesshomaru moved without realizing it, he had gripped Kagome about her waist and pulled her flush against his chest, growling protectively the whole time.

Kagome flinched when she felt InuYasha's touch and for some unknown reason it repulsed her, then when she felt the strong touch of Sesshomaru, her body relaxed letting him move her easily. InuYasha stared at them as he clenched his fists in anger, "tell me what the fuck is going on." Sesshomaru was the first to answer; "This Sesshomaru does not answer questions from one such as you, little brother." He looked down at the woman in his arms; his face was an emotionless mask that hid his true emotion, confusion. Kagome was looking at him as well; she saw the marks on his cheeks and lifted her hand, running her fingers over the marking she heard Sesshomaru purring quietly.

His purring caused an unknown emotion to run through her as she stood on her tiptoes and touched his lips lightly with her own. Sesshomaru was thoroughly shocked at her touch; he loved the feel of her soft lips touching his as he pulled her in closer. Kagome's mind was on overload, all these feelings and memories from her birth flooded through her. Sesshomaru was a constant in the whole mess, he was the only thing that didn't change, he was hers. That thought shocked Kagome, she never had claimed anything as being hers and only hers, now there was Sesshomaru. She had claimed him the very day she was born, but the fact that scared her the most was that she had no intention of releasing him from that claim, ever. Pulling away, Kagome looked at Sesshomaru's confused and shocked expression that appeared in his eyes, she felt suddenly aware of what she had just done. '_I kissed him, I kissed Sesshomaru in front of all my friends and InuYasha,_' she took a deep breath as she glanced over at InuYasha. He was frozen in shock at what he had just witnessed; his eyes were glued on Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru missed the feel of Kagome's soft lips on his, he wanted more and he could feel his inner youkai reacting to that soft caress. She was looking away but the way she had her hand clutching his armor, he knew that she had no intention of letting go. Sesshomaru felt better upon noticing this, it made him realize that he didn't want her to release him, he very much liked the thought of having her as his mate. "InuYasha, calm down, I'll explain." Kagome turned back to look up at Sesshomaru her eyes filled with a gentle contentedness, she placed her free hand on his shoulder, "Sesshomaru, please sit down, we need to explain this to them." Sesshomaru didn't reply he only lifted her up into his arms and sat down crossing his legs, he then let go of Kagome, causing her to land in his lap.

Kagome let out a little giggle at his actions; he was being just plain silly, '_more like a love struck puppy_.' She smiled at that thought, it did suit his behavior, from what she had heard about him from InuYasha he never would behave this way normally. That struck a chord in her mind, '_does he really like me, or is it just because I am an Inu Priestess,_' unsure about it Kagome decided to worry about it latter. InuYasha took that moment to come out of his shock only to see Kagome sitting comfortably in Sesshomaru's lap, feeling his anger growing by the second he clenched his fist as he glared at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru ignored InuYasha's little attempt at being cold, he was to busy trying to figure out what he had just done. Kagome had asked for him to sit down and he did so with out a second thought, '_this woman can control me...why does that not bother me?_' While Sesshomaru was lost in his own thought's Kagome looked at her stupefied friends, sighing, she decided it was time to explain. "Alright, to start things off, I have to explain what this is." Pulling the side of Sesshomaru's kimono top down her shoulder, she showed them the birthmark, Kagome froze as she noticed that the marking had changed slightly. Behind the dog, the moon shape had become clear, it was crescent shaped like Sesshomaru's mark. Glancing up she looked to the marking and understood that he was definitely the one she had picked, she felt a gentle touch on her shoulder as she looked to see Sesshomaru's hand.

He was running two of his fingers over the marking and it was making her body tremble in a new way, '_I wonder if this is how Sesshomaru feels when his markings are touched_.' Mentally slapping herself for getting off track, Kagome turned to look at her friends while Sesshomaru continued to stroke her marking gently. "This marking signifies that I am a special type of miko, I am an Inu Priestess." Kagome watched as Sango just nodded her head, while Miroku stared at her like she had just gone nuts.

After a moment passed Miroku spoke up, "So, you are an Inu Priestess...that explains why InuYasha and Sesshomaru are here. But, Kagome, why is your marking maroon and have that crescent shape behind it. That is not normal for an Inu Priestess's mark." Kagome nodded her head as she listened to him speak, when he finished she let out a deep sigh and continued her explanation. "That, Miroku, is because I have already picked the male that I wish to mate with...I...uh...kinda did it when I was born. The moon behind it and the color change signify my choice, I could give up that claim if I want...but I have decided against it." Kagome felt her face flush red as she spoke; her eyes locked with Sesshomaru's as she said the last part, letting him see her resolve. Sesshomaru felt his body tingle with an unknown warmth as he heard her words, '_she wants to stay with me, thank you kami-sama_.' Miroku was stunned from what Kagome had said, he also felt a deep sence of confusion as he studied Kagome's mark and realized that she had claimed none other than Sesshomaru.

InuYasha stared in surprised shock and rubbed his eyes, not wishing to believe what his ears and eyes told him to be true. '_She couldn't have, not with him of all people. Please no..._' opening his eyes he caught the look that Sesshomaru was giving Kagome as she sat in his lap unsuspecting. A rage he had never known boiled in his blood as he felt the steady trickle of blood flowing from his clenched fists; he couldn't sit here and watch this anymore. Getting to his feet quickly, he turned his back to his friends and leapt off into the trees, feeling like he had just gone through a meat grinder. Sesshomaru watched his brother's retreating back and felt a smirk twitching at his lips, '_InuYasha can never have what's mine...mine...I guess she really is mine_.' Looking down again he allowed the edge of his lips turn up in a slight smile, Kagome was looking up at him, her face filled with awe at his expression. '_He's smiling...I mean actually smiling?_' Curious, Kagome reached a hand towards his face and ran her fingers along the side of his lips; his hot breath on her fingers was making a light blush flash across her cheeks. Sesshomaru raised his eyebrows in surprise, '_does she realize what she is doing?_'

Suddenly Kagome's eyes went wide as her face turned crimson, pulling her hand back she looked away and just now noticed that InuYasha had left. That thought made her heart hurt, '_poor InuYasha...I didn't want to hurt him_.' Deciding that she should clear the air between InuYasha and herself, Kagome placed one hand on the ground and pulled herself to her feet. She started to walk towards the direction she sensed InuYasha in when she felt something soft stroke her leg. Glancing over her shoulder she saw Sesshomaru looking at her, sighing, Kagome reached her hand out to him. "Come on, let's go and talk to InuYasha about this." Sesshomaru simply got up and took Kagome's hand in his, not caring how much emotion he was showing at this time. Kagome smiled and started forward, just as they reached the tree line she glanced back at her friends. "Guys, wait here, we will be right back."

Once into the trees Kagome turned to Sesshomaru, "Ummm...could you...uh..." Sesshomaru smirked as he scooped Kagome up into his arms and leapt off through the trees in the direction he could smell InuYasha from. After a couple minutes of leaping Sesshomaru came to a stop near the bone-eaters well. InuYasha was standing in the clearing and staring at the well, his back to them. Kagome looked up to Sesshomaru and he placed her on her feet, Kagome flashed him a grateful smile before running over to InuYasha and leaping on him. InuYasha had been so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't even smell their approach, when Kagome had tackled him he was caught completely unawares.

Unable to steady himself, both InuYasha and Kagome fell towards the well. Seeing this, Sesshomaru rushed forward to catch Kagome, but when he reached them they had already begun their decent into the well. Growling, Sesshomaru leapt in after them and was shocked to find himself bathed in a blue light. It appeared and faded quickly, Sesshomaru felt his feet touch the bottom of the well and saw that Kagome was right at his side, sitting upon InuYasha's back. Letting out a protective growl, Sesshomaru pulled Kagome to his chest and leapt out of the well. He froze at what he saw, around him was a building of some sort, '_this was not here when I followed Kagome down the well_.' "Sesshomaru...uh..." Kagome didn't know what to do, she had no intention of having Sesshomaru of all people come to her time. InuYasha was one thing but Sesshomaru...said Inu-youkai directed his gaze to the woman in his arms.

"Where are we...this place is different than the one we left." Kagome could only gape at him in silence, '_what should I do...wait...I'm an Inu Priestess right? He has to do as I tell him...heh, I think I'm going to like this_.' "Sesshomaru, help InuYasha out of the well." '_This is it, I wonder if it will really work_.' Sesshomaru tilted his head at her and was about to respond when he felt his body move on its own. He had leapt down the well, still cradling Kagome. He then gripped the back of InuYasha's kimono and leapt out of the well, dropping his half-brother roughly upon the ground. Only then was he able to speak, "What did you just do to this Sesshomaru?" '_Score!_' Kagome felt a smirk appear on her face and she knew that there was no way this would be a dull visit home, not at all. Sesshomaru felt a sence of dread flow through him as he saw the smirk form on Kagome's face, only one thought raced through his mind, '_what have I gotten myself into?_'

* * *

A/N- There it is! I hope you guys liked it, I sure enjoyied making the oh so high and mighty Sesshomaru have to obay directcomands from Kagome. Thus the title of this chapter! Please review! Now, the next chapter will be up as soon as I can get it typed, so hopefully it's not too long of a wait. Till Then...Ja Ne! 


	4. The Fall of the Inu Brother's

At First Sight

* * *

A/N- Alright, first...I am sooo sorry that this took so long. Writters block frickin' sucks! Anyway, I hope I havn't driven anyone off from my long absence of updating this story. I hope this makes up for it.

Disclaimer- Really...do you see me, a chick who stays up all night and sits around the house all day in her pj'sowning InuYasha?...Didn' think so.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4: The Fall of the Inu Brother's

When InuYasha came to, the first thing he did was to sniff the air about him. Recognizing the scent to be that of Kagome's time, InuYasha smirked as he got to his feet, '_heh, that bastard won't be able to follow me here!'_

"InuYasha, are you alright?"

Hearing Kagome's voice, InuYasha turned about and his heart nearly stopped at what he saw, Kagome was standing before Sesshoumaru while his tail was wrapped about her waist in a sign of possession.

Without thinking InuYasha lifted one of his hands and pointed it directly at Sesshoumaru, "what the hell is that bastard doing here? He's not supposed to be able to pass through the well!"

Receiving a cold stare from his brother, InuYasha couldn't help the instinctive shiver that ran up his spine. "That, brother, happens to be your fault."

Feeling his jaw drop in shock, InuYasha quickly recovered and snarled, "how the fuck can it be my fault, I didn't drag you here!"

Gritting her teeth, Kagome walked towards the door of the well house, or at least tried to. Seeing that Sesshoumaru's tail had no intention of releasing her anytime soon, Kagome let out a sigh and turned to look at both InuYasha and Sesshoumaru. They were glaring at one another, completely ignoring her, which just pissed her off even more.

"InuYasha, Sit! Sesshoumaru, let go of me!"

InuYasha's head shot in her direction just in time to see the look of rage in her eyes and then he was eating dirt at her feet.

Sesshoumaru was about to resist when his tail moved of its own accord, slipping off of her to hang dejectedly at his side. If he wasn't a demon lord, Sesshoumaru's jaw would have been level with the ground.

'_She dares order this Sesshoumaru around again! She must learn her place…but my body fails to listen to me_.' Just to test his theory, Sesshoumaru tried to grab Kagome again with his tail but it failed to move at all. '_I see my assumption is correct…what shall this Sesshoumaru do to rectify the situation?_'

Shaking her head at the stupidity of demons, Kagome turned and made her way from the well house. Outside it was raining lightly, this brought a smile to Kagome's face, she had always loved the rain.

Taking her time, Kagome walked over to the god tree and leaned against it as a lightning bolt cracked across the sky, a resounding '_boom_' following in its wake thus effectively scaring off the birds that had taken refuge in the branches above her.

Lifting her head, Kagome let her eyes close as she focused upon the feel of the rain drops striking her cheeks, wetting her hair, face and clothes.

Once he was able to get up, InuYasha moved past his brother outside after Kagome, with every intention of talking to her before his brother came to his senses. His ears twitched in annoyance as the rain pelted him, growling low in his throat, he looked around and sighted Kagome standing underneath the god tree.

His breath caught in his throat as he stared at the picture she painted, her stormy blue eyes closed and her head tilted backwards, she seemed like she was one of those '_fairies_' that he had heard of from Souta.

No matter how he cared for Kikyou he knew at this moment that there were several differences, '_she never will look like this, so simple yet so kind. I can't believe that I was able to miss this about her, I guess I am a worthless idiot. But what is happening between my brother and her is not love, that stupid mark on her back is all that binds them. No, I will not allow this._'

Gritting his teeth, InuYasha started towards Kagome, determined to rectify the situation no matter what it took. As he neared he heard a soft humming coming from her, seeing the small smile that came to her lips as the humming rose in pitch and volume.

Her voice was soothing and calming, it made him feel at peace with himself and caused him to stop walking. Slowly he sank down and listened closely to her voice, not wishing to interrupt the moment that she had caused to be.

Behind him he felt his brother come to a stop as well but he didn't even react, surely his brother must be feeling the same way as him at this moment, the air of pure caring and gentleness that Kagome had cast about them was too strong not to.

If InuYasha was looking at his brother at that moment he would have been completely shocked and surprised, Sesshoumaru didn't know what to think at that moment, he felt unbearably content.

'_This moment reminds me of when my mother was still alive…how can she do such a thing by merely humming? This Sesshoumaru hasn't thought of my mother for a very long time, it seems that I have true feelings for Kagome after all._'

Shifting his eyes from Kagome, Sesshoumaru looked at his half brother, InuYasha was staring at Kagome with a look that made Sesshoumaru narrow his eyes in contemplation.

'_He looks like he is going to approach Kagome…I cannot allow such a thing when she has gained my interest. She will be mine and InuYasha will have to accept it, if he doesn't then this Sesshoumaru will have to take matters into my own hands._'

The rain continued to fall as Kagome sat there, she had been humming a song that her father had sung to her when he put her to bed at night. It always reminded her of the day that he had left them, it had been hard but she had been able to move on with her life.

Unable to stop herself, Kagome felt her own tears join the rain that pelted her cheeks, if she was honest with herself she had missed her father every day since then. He had always been a main part of her life and when he left she still blamed herself for it.

Shivering from the sudden chill that blew past her, Kagome sat down leaning back against the tree, moving her legs to bend up against her chest so that she could wrap her arms about them.

'_It's about time that I started moving inside, but with both InuYasha and Sesshoumaru here, I don't know how the sleeping arrangements are going to be handled._'

A sudden image popped into her head as she thought of that, it was one of Sesshoumaru and InuYasha both sleeping at the foot of her bed like puppies. It was enough to cheer her up, unable to hold her mirth in any longer, Kagome started giggling as she shook her head trying to get the image to go away. If anything it just got worse and it didn't help that she could feel both InuYasha and Sesshoumaru standing just a few feet away.

Deciding that she had best try to rectify the situation, Kagome let her eyes open as she let one of her legs stretch out before her, with a slow shake of her head she shook most of the water from her hair.

"I know your both there…you can come closer, in fact, I wouldn't mind having some company right now. After all, it is your first time here, isn't it Sesshoumaru?"

Turning her head, Kagome glanced coyly at both InuYasha and Sesshoumaru, a small smile crossing her lips.

Both were shocked, InuYasha's eyes were blown wide while Sesshoumaru simply looked…well, like normal or at least as normal as he can be. It was easy enough for Kagome to see it though, it seemed that she could make out his emotions better now than before, but of course it had to do with the mark that she had.

'_After all, I am an Inu Priestess. But do I really like him…that way? My blood tells me that yes I do, but is this what my heart really wants...I can't give myself unless I want it heart and soul. So that's the question, do I take this step?_'

Kagome watched as Sesshoumaru approached immediately while InuYasha just glared at Sesshoumaru, it was amusing to see how childish InuYasha was behaving lately.

Feeling drawn, Sesshoumaru couldn't stop himself from walking over to Kagome's side, besides he did wish to be near her no matter how he tried to hide it. Coming to a stop next to her, he knelt down and tilted his head as he looked at her, Kagome met his look perfectly though.

"What is it that this Sesshoumaru needs to know about this place?"

A snort sounded from the direction of InuYasha at that, he had followed along behind Sesshoumaru and was now standing directly behind him, his arms crossed before him.

"He doesn't need to know anything Kagome, he's not going to be here long enough anyway, not if I can help it."

Shaking her head Kagome let out an exasperated sigh, "InuYasha, can't you at least try to get along with Sesshoumaru while we're here. I mean, it's hard enough trying to hide your existence from my friends, if you two start fighting then there's no way I could hide anything. So please, for me, at least try to act like you are brothers for once."

Gritting his teeth, InuYasha nodded his head in reply, he was determined that Sesshoumaru stayed away from Kagome and if he had to act all '_chummy_' towards him, then so be it.

'_Anyway, we shouldn't be here for very long, at least until Kagome wants to go back. After all, it was an accident that we fell down the well in the first place. I just hope he doesn't try anything here, if he does, I don't know if I can keep my promise to behave._'

Sesshoumaru glanced once at InuYasha before he turned his attention back upon Kagome, she was looking at him still as she awaited his reply to her request.

'_She didn't command me to obey her…that means that she wants me to make my decision on my own. Apparently she wishes to know what this Sesshoumaru really wants, if I truly want her attention to remain focused upon me, then I must get along with InuYasha. I suppose this Sesshoumaru can put up with his stupidity._'

"This Sesshoumaru agrees to not fight, but once we return, that will end."

Kagome nodded her head, it was all she could expect from Sesshoumaru, '_after all they have always hated one another. I can't expect them to get along automatically, if they did then I would be worried that something was wrong_.'

InuYasha's expression turned sour at his brother's reply and Kagome noticed. Deciding that it might be better if they went inside where her brother, mother and grandfather were, Kagome stood slowly upon her shaky legs.

She swayed as the blood rushed to her feet, reaching out a hand towards the tree, Kagome gripped something solid. Once her legs were sturdy enough to walk on, Kagome started to let go when a hand was placed upon hers.

Rather surprised, Kagome turned her head and her eyebrows rose when she saw that Sesshoumaru's shoulder was what she had gripped, but what really surprised her was that it was InuYasha's hand upon hers. "What…"

Before she could continue, InuYasha had gripped her hand and pulled her away from Sesshoumaru and towards her house. Angered, Kagome tugged her hand free from InuYasha's, stopping she turned to look at Sesshoumaru. He had followed behind and seemed unbothered by what had just happened, but Kagome could tell better.

"Sesshoumaru…thank you."

Turning before she could see his reaction, Kagome moved past a shocked InuYasha quickly. Shifting Sesshoumaru's now soaking wet haori, Kagome reached the door of her house.

Testing the door and finding it unlocked, Kagome slid it open. "Mom, Souta, Grampa! I'm home!"

Scraping and pounding noises reached her ears as she walked inside, dripping water onto the floor, forming a pool about her. Behind her she heard Sesshoumaru and InuYasha entering the house as well, the scrape of the door told her that InuYasha had remembered to shut it.

A split second later Kagome watched with amusement as her little brother Souta came barreling around the corner, her mother and Grampa were a few seconds behind him.

"Ka…go…me." Souta was gasping in breaths as he walked at a slower pace towards her. "Wa…what took you...so long…to get back?"

Rubbing her arm, Kagome couldn't help the blush that came to her face as she tried to come up with an explanation. '_I can't believe that I forgot about my own birthday…it must have been because of having to cross through the well. Now I have Sesshoumaru here…how am I going to explain this?_'

"Ummm…sorry, I must have forgotten. A lot came up, mom, would you mind making some hot coca for me. I'm really cold."

Smiling weakly, Kagome locked eyes with her mother, her expression pleading. Her mother smiled warmly back as she turned and headed back the way she came, towards the kitchen.

"I'll explain in a bit, I'd like to get changed first." Souta was too busy looking around Kagome to hear her, but her Grampa did. He gripped Souta's shoulder and steered him from the room after his daughter, leaving Kagome with Sesshoumaru and InuYasha.

'_I can see that they can understand, now I have to move into dealing with InuYasha and Sesshoumaru, this'll be interesting._'

Sighing, Kagome glanced once over her shoulder at the guys behind her, smirking slightly Kagome turned and made her way towards the stairs. Starting up them she was surprised when something soft slid about her waist halting her mid-step.

"What is it Sesshoumaru?" Kagome didn't need to turn to find out who this was, the soft, white and fluffy tail about her waist was all she needed.

Expecting to hear his voice from a couple feet away, Kagome was unprepared when she felt his hot breath in her ear as one of his arms slid about her waist, securing her back against a hard muscular chest.

"This Sesshoumaru shall not leave your side, where you go, so shall I."

The way he said that was enough to have Kagome shivering, she knew he meant every word of it. Silently praying that InuYasha didn't kill her for this, Kagome started walking again, Sesshoumaru matching her step for step.

After topping the stairs, Kagome moved down the hall and reached out, opening her bedroom door. Moving inside, Kagome heard her door shut behind her, '_Sesshoumaru must have shut it, that was nice of him…that was nice of him? What the heck am I thinking! Now I am stuck in my bedroom with the door closed and it's just us. Damn…what am I going to do now? InuYasha where can you be hiding…or don't you care that I am naked under this and now in a closed room with a hot as hell demon who's got the hots for me!_'

The truth was, at that moment InuYasha was out like a light upon her living room couch. Sesshoumaru had given him a swift knock to the back of the neck so that he wouldn't get in the way. Then after tossing him onto the couch, he approached Kagome, which lead them to where they were right now. Now back to the story.

Sesshoumaru couldn't help it as he buried his nose in Kagome's hair right next to her ear, taking a deep whiff his inner Inu purred in contentment while he just wondered what he was doing.

'_This must have to deal with her claim upon me…but I haven't felt the pull of her powers since we entered her hut. Could this be what this Sesshoumaru really wants?_'

Shocked and amused, Kagome tugged at Sesshoumaru's grip upon her, finding it as iron clad as ever she let out a huff of air. "Sesshoumaru, I don't mind that you're in here, but I would like to change out of your Haori now. So unless you want me to catch a cold and have you help me get better, you need to let go of me."

Feeling his grip tighten a fraction and then slip free, Kagome turned to eye Sesshoumaru curiously. He looked like he was deep in thought or just staring at her, knowing him it was the first one.

Deciding that now was better than never, Kagome walked over to her dresser and pulled open the top drawer. Inside was several pairs of bra's, panties and socks. Picking out one of each she tossed them onto her bed before closing the drawer and opening the next one down.

As she busied herself with picking out a shirt and pants, Sesshoumaru had come out of his little state and sighted what Kagome had already tossed onto her bed.

Curiosity getting the better of him, he approached her bed and lifted one of the garments with his claw, it was a small dark blue thing and looked a lot like a triangle. Bringing it close, he sniffed at it, finding it covered in Kagome's scent he only sniffed harder.

Then out of nowhere the garment was snatched out of his grip, turning to look at who had the audacity to do that, Sesshoumaru was surprised when he met Kagome's angered yet embarrassed glare.

"Sesshoumaru, please don't touch this."

Confused as to why she wouldn't want him touching the thing, Sesshoumaru took a step towards her. "What is that garment, I have never seen such a thing before."

Kagome's blushed deepened at his question, but she quickly came up with a way to explain this to him.

"One second, alright."

Moving to her bed, Kagome set her panties next to her bra before reaching down at the knot in Sesshoumaru's Haori. Glancing once over her shoulder she saw that Sesshoumaru was watching her closely, '_well…he's already seen me naked once. So, I guess it wouldn't hurt..._'

Quickly undoing the knot, the Haori drifted open. Trembling, Kagome slowly slipped it off, letting it fall to a heap at her feet. Shaking from the sudden chill in the air, Kagome reached down and lifted her panties. Slipping them on, she turned a little too where her side was facing Sesshoumaru.

She didn't even dare look at him, not until she was dressed at least, otherwise that would have been extremely embarrassing. Moving a little faster she grabbed her bra and quickly put it on before lifting her pants. Securing the zipper and button, she took up her shirt and slid it on.

Running her hands nervously down her pant legs, Kagome turned to look at Sesshoumaru. For a moment she could see past his icy barriers, his eyes were darker and a low growl was coming from him as the side of one of his lips was curled up, the fang showing clearly.

Curious, Kagome walked over to him and noticed that the growling deepened the closer she got. Worried now, Kagome lifted her hand to touch his shoulder but never reached her mark.

Sesshoumaru had been in shock as he watched Kagome change her clothes, he had seen many females naked before, but for some reason that was foreign to him his inner Inu started acting up again.

It was telling him to approach her and mate with her right her, right now. Only his sence of decency and the fact that she hadn't said that he could just jump her, held him back. But that didn't stop the growl that came rolling out of his chest, it was warning any other male that was around to stay away or else.

He thought that he could keep himself under control as long as Kagome kept her distance but low and behold she approached him. When he saw her hand lifting to touch him he couldn't hold back any longer.

His tail wrapping about her waist immediately, he tugged her firmly against his chest, so that she could feel ever muscle and every inch of him as she was held there.

Kagome couldn't stop the gasp that passed her lips as Sesshoumaru roughly secured her against his front, knowing that this could turn bad any second, Kagome cleared her throat as much as she could.

"Sesshoumaru…"

Before she could say anything else, Sesshoumaru lunged at her lips, kissing them with bruising force. Unable to stop the moan that burbled up, Kagome fisted her hands in his long silver locks, her grip turning painful.

The second he heard his name pass her lips, Sesshoumaru knew that resisting would be pointless at this point, so he gave in. Now that he had claimed her lips, he wanted more.

Letting his tongue brush along the seems of her lips, he silently begged Kagome to allow him to deepen their touch. Hesitantly her lips did just that and Sesshoumaru wasted no time in thrusting inside, ruthlessly attacking her gums and attempting to get her to '_play_' back.

Just as Kagome was going to do just that, her door opened and a loud gasp greeted her ears. Both shocked, they broke the kiss and whirled to look at who had interrupted them.

"Mom…"

* * *

A/N- I know, another cliff hanger...don't worry this time. I won't take as long to update as I did on this one, I promise! Anyway, I had one question I'd like to ask my readers out there, this is a Sess/Kag story. But if you guys want, I could slip in just a tad of Sess/Kag/Inu. Only if you guys want it though, so please tell me.

Until the next time, Ja Ne!


	5. Having To Choose

At First Sight

* * *

A/N- Hey! Long time no see huh? Sorry about the long wait on this one...I hope it turned out okay, this is you guys' Christmas present from me...so enjoy! 

Also, I don't own InuYasha, Rumiko Takahasi does...but she doesn't mind if I borrow them...right?

Plus...' _**Inu Youkai is like this**_' I made them use a language humans can't understand...but Kagome isn't you're average human...

Read on!

* * *

Chapter 5: Having To Choose

Kagome felt her face turn redder than InuYasha's haori as she darted behind Sesshoumaru, attempting to hide herself from her mother's shocked and worried eyes.

Sesshoumaru couldn't decide between growling at the interruption or smirking at Kagome's reaction to being caught in such a compromising position in front of her own mother. So in the end, he settled with a neutral glare instead.

"Umm…Kagome, you're uh…cocas ready and…In…InuYasha's asleep on the couch. Uh…when your ready, we really need you to come down so that we can talk…" a blush was clearly shown across Asami's cheeks as she whirled about and shut the door roughly behind her, leaving a rather intrigued Sesshoumaru and an embarrassed Kagome behind.

Falling backwards onto her bed, Kagome slapped a hand over her face as she started laughing, '_I can't believe it! My own mother walked in while I was making out with the Lord of the Western lands...god must really hate me._'

Having taken note of Kagome's reaction, Sesshoumaru turned around and looked down at her, an idea struck him and a steady smirk appeared upon his lips. Sesshoumaru shifted his position silently to where he was hovering over Kagome, he then ran his tail up Kagome's arm to get her attention.

As Kagome moved her hand out of the way and was about to get up to face Sesshoumaru, she was shocked out of her mind when she found him right above her and if the look in his eyes was anything to go by, he wasn't going to move anytime soon.

"Sesshoumaru please mo…mph!"

Before Kagome could even finish telling him to move, Sesshoumaru dove forewords and locked his lips to Kagome's, her lips were still soft from the kiss from before and they molded perfectly to his.

'_This Sesshoumaru has really sunken low…I like Kagome, but my inner Inu wishes for her to become my mate…do I want the same? Could I possibly love her?_'

Confused by the new emotions that were starting to fill his once cold and emotionless heart, Sesshoumaru broke the kiss and looked down into Kagome's glazed over eyes. Her cheeks were pink from the exertion of kissing him and her lips had remained parted slightly, they were soft and rosy from his kisses which made Sesshoumaru's pride swell. As far as he knew, he had given Kagome her first real kiss and if the expression on her face was anything to go by, Kagome wouldn't be forgetting it anytime soon.

Coming out of her daze, Kagome saw that Sesshoumaru was giving her a very open look, she could see several emotions waging within his liquid amber gaze. This was a great surprise to Kagome and she raised her hand to cup Sesshoumaru's cheek, he was showing her a side of him that no one else ever had seen before and for this Kagome was eternally grateful.

'_He trusts me this much? I haven't let my powers overwhelm him since we entered the house and I haven't commanded him to do anything…but he still is showing me such tenderness. He must really care for me…do…do I feel the same way? At any rate…I owe him my trust, after all, it must really be a shock to him…to openly express such things to a former enemy. Yes…I must at least give him a chance..._'

"L…let's go downstairs…th…then, I want to have a word with you…" Sesshoumaru merely nodded his head as he stood and reached down a hand for Kagome, which she readily took.

Once on her feet, Kagome smoothed her clothes and hair before she gripped Sesshoumaru's hand tightly as she made her way to the door, taking a deep and calming breath, Kagome lead a surprisingly obedient Sesshoumaru down the stairs and into the kitchen.

As she crossed the threshold and entered the kitchen fully, Kagome took note of two things, one all her family members were staring at her like she was under a microscope and second, InuYasha had apparently woken up but he was rubbing the back of his neck and sending Sesshoumaru a much stronger glare than usual.

"Uh…hi?"

InuYasha slammed his hand upon the table as his eyes narrowed more, "what do you mean hi? What the hell were you up to just now, his disgusting scent is all over you Kagome…did…did he do something to you?" Suddenly worried, InuYasha reached for the hilt of the Tetsusaiga as he bared his fangs at his brother, voicing his demands in the Inu Youkai language one that only he and Sesshoumaru could understand…or so he thought.

"_**You bastard! Why are you doing this Sesshoumaru…Kagome is mine, I claimed her first, she's mine to do with as I please. Now back off, it's the rules Sesshoumaru**._"

Sesshoumaru merely narrowed his eyes a fraction as he turned his whole attention upon InuYasha, he let his hand tighten about Kagome's in a sign of possession, "**_Silence InuYasha! You dare disrespect that which our father died for? How dare you call yourself worthy of our father's blood, you do not deserve Kagome's kindness or her presence, you're scent dirties her! You say that she belongs to you…that you're claim was first, but you still reek of that dead woman's scent?_**"

InuYasha was stammering for an answer as his eyes grew wide in shock, "**_th…that isn't the point here Sesshoumaru…a...and you know it!_**"

A low growl began to roll from Sesshoumaru's chest as he found his new emotions taking over, but somehow he still kept his cool reason, he knew that Kagome was listening to every word they had said. It was one of her powers as an Inu Priestess after all, '_This will be a good time to see how my feelings will effect Kagome's choice, This Sesshoumaru knows everything there is about Inu Priestesses, but Kagome doesn't know this…I can use this to my advantage…_'

"**_If you seek to court Kagome, then why have you disregarded that which you say I am, the rules say that you must devote yourself to your chosen one to earn her affections and prove that you would make her truly happy. When have you done this InuYasha?_**"

His face paling, InuYasha sank back into the chair that he had previously occupied, "**_What do you mean…she…she's just my jewel detector, I won't let you have her, I need her…at least until Naraku is gone and the jewel has been completely restored. My feelings for Kikyou have nothing to do with Kagome…there's no contest, but still I won't let you take her, she is still of some use to me._**"

Kagome's eyes began to water as her heart started to ache, she still couldn't believe that InuYasha was saying such things, she knew that he didn't like her that way and that he only was around her for the jewel but that didn't ease the pain any.

Feeling something snap inside of him at InuYasha's hurtful words and how they had made Kagome start to cry, Sesshoumaru released Kagome's hand and stomped forewords not caring that the occupants of the room had grown still, gripping the front of InuYasha's haori he snarled in InuYasha's face as he lifted him from the ground and his chair.

"**_How dare you! Kagome is the kindest and gentlest human that I have ever met, yet you hurt her so without a second thought! How could you stoop so low InuYasha? You may not care what happens after she has outlived her usefulness, but I do! I care what happens to her, she has opened my heart and my eyes. Even though at the start I only came to her because of her claim upon me and the power that she possesses, I now feel differently. Since we have entered her home, Kagome hasn't commanded me around…not even once, she is allowing me to make my own decisions and after hearing what you just said…I have made my choice!_**"

Dropping InuYasha to the floor, Sesshoumaru turned from him and walked towards Kagome, her eyes were wide and several tears were flooding down her face as she gazed up at him in shock, his words had enveloped her and Sesshoumaru was determined to finish what he had started.

Gripping Kagome's chin gently in his hand, Sesshoumaru looked deep into her eyes, "**_I don't care what you do InuYasha, but I refuse to let you hurt Kagome anymore, she means more to me than any human or female ever has and I know that this is not part of her powers. Kagome is a kind, gentle and beautiful soul…I will stay by her, that is my choice. I know that she may never return my feelings but I do not care, as long as she is happy I don't care. So InuYasha, I would step carefully if I were you, for if you attempt to harm her in anyway…I swear I will kill you! This I promise you, on my title as Lord of the West and on my honor as a demon, so be forewarned InuYasha._**"

Having voiced his feelings in full, Sesshoumaru gently brushed Kagome's tears off of her face with the pad of his thumb, careful not to cut her with his claws. "Kagome…why do you cry?"

Unable to just stand there after what Sesshoumaru had just said and how he was acting towards her now, Kagome felt more tears begin to flow down her cheeks, tears of sadness, joy, and pain. "Sesshoumaru!"

Burying her face in Sesshoumaru's chest, Kagome gripped his haori tightly in both of her hands, '_I…I can't believe he just said that to me! He...he really does care about me…I never knew that he would ever devote himself to me of his own free will, he's the Lord of the West, but now…he has given that all up just to stay with me and protect me. I choose him…I choose you, Sesshoumaru, you are the only man or demon that I will ever allow to love me…I have decided._'

As she thought this, Kagome's body was bathed in the blue light of her powers, enveloping Sesshoumaru within their gentle glow. Sesshoumaru didn't struggle with the touch of Kagome's powers even though they could purify him easily, but he didn't understand why Kagome was infusing him with her powers and thus breaking the spell that enabled her to control him, she was fully accepting him as her future mate and placing him under her protection.

Feeling a wave of happiness surge throughout his being at what this meant, Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms about Kagome, bringing her form flush against his own. He began to purr deep in his throat it was meant to calm and soothe Kagome, something that he found strange himself, '_I have now been accepted by Kagome, it feels so wonderful to hold her in my arms like this…I wonder what this will mean for us both now…does it mean that she cares about me as well? Does she love me?_'

Knowing that her family would need an explanation, Kagome decided to try speaking like Sesshoumaru and InuYasha did, "**_Sess…Sesshoumaru, we need to explain this all to my family so please stay by my side…and InuYasha,_**" pulling back enough, Kagome glared at InuYasha.

His eyes were wide in shock and his face had lost all its color, "**_I'll deal with you later._**" The effect of her words was immediate, InuYasha's ears flattened in fear as a look of complete guilt filled his eyes.

Knowing that he needed to keep up pretences, Sesshoumaru forced his body to stiffen in Kagome's embrace, "did you hear everything we said Kagome?"

Pulling out of Sesshoumaru's loose grip, Kagome smiled up at him and winked before she turned to face her family again, '_this is going to be a challenge…but…_' her eyes closed in contentment for a moment as she felt Sesshoumaru's tail wrap about her waist. '_It doesn't matter…I can only do my best and with Sesshoumaru by my side, everything should turn out just fine._'

Kagome gazed over the looks that were upon the faces of her family and decided that she should just start from the beginning, "uh…mom, Grampa, Souta, this is Sesshoumaru…InuYasha's older half-brother, he is the Lord of th…"

"Wait, allow me Kagome." Gripping Kagome's shoulder, Sesshoumaru stepped forewords as he stood at Kagome's side, "As Kagome was saying I am Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western lands. It is a pleasure to meet you all," Kagome watched as her mother smiled and stood while her Grandfather's eyes blew wide in shock, she was sure that by that look he knew something about who Sesshoumaru was but at the moment there were more important things to worry about.

"You seem to be a very nice young man…I am Asami Higurashi, Kagome's mother, it is an honor to meet you Sesshoumaru-sama." Asami bowed slightly before she continued, "this is my father, Kagome's grandfather and the young man at his side is Souta, my son and Kagome's younger brother. You are welcome in my home as long as you and your brother are here, Kagome…did you still want your coca and would you like me to get something for you're guests?"

A blush burned Kagome's cheeks as she looked up at Sesshoumaru, he was looking down at her with one of his eyebrows arched in questioning, "uh…she wants to know if you want anything to drink or eat."

Now understanding, Sesshoumaru turned towards Kagome's family, "thank you Higurashi-san, but no…" Sesshoumaru jerked a moment later, looking down he saw that Kagome had elbowed him in the side and was now scowling up at him, this only served to confuse him.

Gritting her teeth, Kagome growled low, it was a deep and throaty sound. '**_If you don't eat or drink anything I will make you regret it Sesshy! Mark my words!_**'

Almost immediately off to her side, Kagome could hear InuYasha clear his throat, "um…I'll…I'll have some of that '_coca_' stuff you were talking about, if…if it's alright?" Apparently he was trying to get back into Kagome's good graces, Kagome smiled over at him and mouthed a silent thank you. InuYasha blushed lightly at that before he sat back down, his hands sitting in his lap as he seemed to drift into his thoughts.

Not one to be outdone by his own brother, Sesshoumaru looked down at Kagome and lifted her chin, forcing her to look him in the eye. Rumbling purrs rolled out of his chest as he sought to apologize as well, '**_I am sorry Kagome…I didn't know that it meant so much to you, please…I will have the same that InuYasha mentioned, I won't do it again…I promise._**'

Kagome saw InuYasha roll his eyes and she almost smiled at it, almost. As he moved in to nuzzle into her cheek, Kagome pushed him away, '_okay…that is a little much, but it is funny seeing him like this…hmmm, maybe I can use this to my advantage…_' feeling devious, Kagome moved away from Sesshoumaru without a word and walked over to her mother, who seemed to be rather amused with the goings on.

"Mom, I'll help…it seems that Sesshoumaru would like some coca as well, do you think you made enough?" Behind her, Kagome could hear a scrape and knew that it had to be Sesshoumaru sitting down, smiling she gave her mother a wink which her mother returned after glancing over Kagome's shoulder.

She might be old, but she wasn't that old, she knew payback when she saw it…she just hoped that Kagome didn't go too far with it. "Yes…there should be…I'll get it ready, you can set the table dear," nodding her head, Kagome and her mother split ways and within minutes the table was set and there were three identical cups of hot coca sitting before the two demons and Kagome.

After Kagome's mother saw that she had brought home more than InuYasha, she knew that she had to place another chair at the table. After some smart seating placements, she guaranteed it to where Kagome would sit next to her new guest while he sat between her and InuYasha, but it didn't seem to be going well on InuYasha's side.

"I am not sitting next to him! No way in hell!" InuYasha was standing before his chair and was pointing a finger into Sesshoumaru's calm but annoyed face.

Letting out a stressed sigh, Kagome leaned foreword across the table and looked at InuYasha around Sesshoumaru, "InuYasha, just shut up and SIT down!" Hearing the slam of InuYasha face planting into the floor, Kagome leaned back into her chair, at her side Sesshoumaru lifted the mug and took an experimental sip of the concoction inside.

To his surprise it was rather delicious, taking a deep swig, Sesshoumaru set the now half empty mug upon the table, "this is very delectable, thank you Higurashi-san."

Kagome felt her jaw drop at that, it shocked her to know that Sesshoumaru actually was enjoying the coca, '_oh my god! He actually likes it?! I think I might just bust a lung!_'

Bending over, Kagome's hands wrapped about her waist as she started to giggle uncontrollably, all eyes in the room fell upon her but she didn't care all she could do was laugh.

Looking down at her, Sesshoumaru felt his lips twitch in slight amusement as well, '_she is really this amused by the fact that some of her strange foods of this time may suit my tastes…I wish she could see herself, she is beautiful when she laughs…so happy and so gentle. If only she could be like this more often…I really do think that I love her…_'

When it seemed that her laughter wasn't going to stop anytime soon, Sesshoumaru got an idea, taking another sip of the coca he let his tail slink around behind him and brush against Kagome's leg. Her reaction was immediate, letting out a squeal of surprise and laughter, Kagome jerked in her chair as her eyes zoned in on the source of her '_attacker_.'

Immediately InuYasha, Asami, and Souta burst to their feet, their eyes wide with shock and worry, all of them voicing the same statement. "What's wrong?! What happened Kagome?!"

Kagome felt her face burn with a blush yet again, '_seriously…I don't think I've ever blushed this much in my life! God…Sesshoumaru is going to be the death of me,_' "it's alright, I thought I felt something bite me…sorry if I worried you…"

InuYasha dropped back into his chair crossing his arms over his chest in anger, "Keh, stupid wench…scaring me like that…" a split second later, InuYasha was kissing the wall. Hissing in pain as he slid to the floor, InuYasha suddenly felt a murderous aura behind him, ignoring the blood that trickled from his freshly split lip he whirled to face the threat.

Saying that he was pissed was an understatement, unlike all the times before when he'd heard InuYasha call Kagome names he was angered but never like this, relishing the sight of his brother on his knees before him Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed as he focused all his fury upon the trembling hanyou before him.

'_Shit! Shit! Shit!_' As that mantra repeated within InuYasha's mind he started to get to his feet when he fell face first to the floor, clutching his shoulder in pain, he had expected Sesshoumaru to at least wait until he was on his feet before striking him but either way it played out to his advantage. '_Heh! Now Kagome is going to get all in his face for breaking his promise to her, I am so going to enjoy this!_'

Pulling up from the ground, InuYasha was petrified to the spot when his eyes locked with the raging blue ones of Kagome.

"InuYasha…urg! I can't take you anywhere without causing trouble, can I?" Turning away with a shake of her head, Kagome looked up at Sesshoumaru who was now standing behind her, "I'm not pleased with you either, but thanks for defending my honor, it means a lot but next time…please don't resort to violence."

Sesshoumaru merely nodded his head before returning to his seat, Kagome soon followed but InuYasha decided that his life was more important than a chair so he leaned back against the wall, all the while glaring at Sesshoumaru.

Kagome could only sigh, '_great, not only did I accept Sesshoumaru, but now I have InuYasha to thank for thoroughly pissing him off! My life just can't get any worse!_'

* * *

A/N- And there it is...ah, I feel soooo much better now. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoied this and I hope you also have a great Christmas and New Year, See Yah next time! Ja Ne! 


	6. Family Discussion

At First Sight  
  
---------------------------------------

A/N- Hey everyone! Gomen about the long wait for this one...but because of one of my siblings, I am now having to move. So this will be it for at least the next month or so...

Anyway, I don't own InuYasha. That is Rumiko-san's job, I am but a loyal and diehard fan...

Notes...

'_Thoughts_'

'**_Inu Language'_**

Enjoy!

---------------------------------------

Chapter 6: Family Discussion 

'_It's bright,_' was Kagome's first thought as she shifted upon her bed. Moving to sit up, Kagome was stunned when she felt an arm tighten about her as it held her in place.

Immediately Kagome froze where she lay as her eyes drifted up the white mass before her and when her sights locked on the face of said mass, Kagome felt all the air leave her lungs as only one thought drifted through her mind, '_beautiful._'

But that thought was quickly replaced with confusion, knitting her brows Kagome gave the Taiyoukai in front of her a hard look, '_just when did he and I go to sleep? And why is he in my bed…_'

Kagome's eyes widened when her memories flooded back and Kagome couldn't help but chuckle silently to herself, never noticing the pair of amber eyes that had opened to regard her curiously.

Flashback to the night before-

After their coca had been finished and Souta had gone to bed for the night, Kagome was cornered by her mother and Grampa. They both wanted answers and Kagome knew that if she wanted to leave the kitchen anytime soon, then she had better start providing them.

Waiting until her mother was done washing the dishes, Kagome finally turned to Sesshoumaru and found that he was watching her closely as well. InuYasha was still leaning against the wall and had a very displeased look on his face.

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Kagome took her seat again and looked up, locking her eyes with her mother's. Asami's eyes were soft and gentle, but Kagome could tell that her mother was worried, she even had shadows under her eyes.

'_Better just get this over with…_'

"Before I explain anything else, there's something that both of you and," turning slightly, Kagome leant across the table and gave InuYasha a meaningful look. "InuYasha need to know."

InuYasha snorted and turned away, Kagome just sighted before resituating herself, looking down at where she had her hands clenched in her lap. She didn't understand why she was feeling so nervous, but she just brushed it off as being afraid instead.

After a moment of collecting her thoughts Kagome opened her mouth only to shut it when a clawed hand gripped a hold of one of hers, seeing the maroon stripes just above the wrist brought a smile to Kagome's lips.

**_'Thank you Sesshoumaru…'_** when a soft growl reached her ears at her words, Kagome decided that there had been enough stalling.

Lifting her head Kagome started her explanations, "You know that I am a priestess…but what you don't know is that I am a special type of priestess, I am an Inu Priestess."

Seeing the surprised and confused looks pass through everyone's eyes, Kagome let out a slight sigh, she had been hoping that at least her Grampa knew what and Inu priestess was so that she wouldn't have to explain but it seemed that she was going to have to do the honors herself.

Opening her mouth to continue, Kagome was stopped when she felt Sesshoumaru squeeze her hand to get her attention. Looking over at him, she found that he was giving her one of his typical serious looks and Kagome immediately understood what he was trying to tell her, he wanted to explain and not being one to look a gift horse in the mouth, she nodded her head in approval.

His eyes brightening slightly at seeing Kagome's approval, Sesshoumaru turned from her to face her family, "as Kagome has said, she is an Inu Priestess. This is a rare and powerful breed, my father had told me about them and this Sesshoumaru had never believed him until the day I happened upon a woman giving birth in my lands. She was being attacked by a demon that told this Sesshoumaru about the Inu Priestess that would be born that day, the very day that you were born as well InuYasha."

Sparing a glance at where InuYasha stood, Sesshoumaru noted the surprised and slightly confused look in his brothers eyes before he continued, "after fending off the demon that wished to take this woman's child, this Sesshoumaru took her to a neighboring village and there she gave birth to a daughter, Kagome."

Asami's eyes widened and Kagome couldn't help but shift nervously, there was more for them to hear and Kagome just hoped that they could handle it all, Sesshoumaru gave Kagome's hand another squeeze before he continued.

"This Sesshoumaru took her after her mother had passed and I traveled back to my castle, upon reaching it this Sesshoumaru's father came out to greet me with the new born InuYasha in his arms. Once he saw Kagome he told me to give her to him, I did not understand but as this Sesshoumaru moved to do just that, Kagome stopped me."

Shaking her head, Asami placed her hand upon the table as she gave Sesshoumaru a confused look, "what do you mean she stopped you, how could she...she was but an infant, I don't understand."

Smiling, Kagome looked up at Sesshoumaru and saw that he was just as amused as she was, "mom, you didn't let him finish...it'll all make sense if you just listen alight?"

Asami blushed and ducked her head as she gave them both a sheepish smile, "I'm sorry, please, do continue."

Sesshoumaru just inclined his head, "Kagome stopped me by using her powers as an Inu Priestess, my father soon explained that this was because Kagome had laid her claim upon my person. This Sesshoumaru was now her protector but I was young and confused, so I took her to a human village and placed her within a well so that a human could come along and find her. But instead she was sent here to you Higurashi-san."

"The rest is as you all already know it. Kagome came through the well 15 years later and freed my brother, then the Shikon no tama was broken and then the other's joined her pack. It took nearly three years before This Sesshoumaru finally met Kagome again and that was just yesterday."

Pausing Sesshoumaru looked to Kagome and found that she was looking over at InuYasha currently. Following her line of sight, he found that InuYasha was blushing and staring right back at Kagome.

Understanding what this meant almost immediately, Sesshoumaru smirked and ran his claw's up Kagome's forearm, thus getting her attention. "As Kagome has just shown with my brother, her abilities are awake and powerful. Would you like to explain the particulars to your family Kagome?"

Nodding her head, Kagome flashed her mom a shy smile, "I attract male Inu demons, I can control them if I want...well, all of them but one..." rubbing her arm ruefully, Kagome looked up at Sesshoumaru again.

Something clicked in InuYasha's mind at Kagome's words and actions, narrowing his eyes InuYasha took a deep whiff of the air about them and growled low in his throat at what greeted his nose. He couldn't believe that he had missed it, baring his fangs InuYasha barked at Sesshoumaru, '_**How dare you! Remove your claim at once Sesshoumaru, I won't allow you to take Kagome!**_'

Kagome let out a huff as she shook her head, turning to find that Sesshoumaru was merely sipping at his coca, '_well, he's as cool as ever. Wonder just how long that'll last..._' As if in answer to her thoughts, Sesshoumaru set his cup down before sending a glare straight at InuYasha.

'**_Stupid runt, have you already forgotten what we have discussed? Are you really that thick-headed enough to think that this Sesshoumaru will heed your orders?_**' The mocking tone to Sesshoumaru's growls was obvious and Kagome decided to step in, stopping anything from happening in her mother's kitchen.

'**_Enough guys, stop fighting or face the consequences...I'm not going to tell you again._**' Grunting his accent, Sesshoumaru turned from InuYasha's fuming form, focusing instead upon Kagome. Seeing that InuYasha was remaining stubborn as always, Kagome decided to make good on her threat.

With a flick of her wrist, Kagome had sent a small burst of power at InuYasha. The hanyou jumped at the sharp stab of pain that surged throughout his being for a moment, a whimper passed his lips and Kagome was pleased that she had finally gotten her point across.

"I warned you didn't I? Better listen next time...anyway," turning back towards her mother and Grampa, Kagome flashed them a playful smile, "my powers as a priestess has increased, but it will only continue to increase when I, ummm, take a mate."

Seeing confusion flash through her mother's eyes, Kagome felt a blush burn her cheeks as she tried to elaborate, "I mean, when I get married. Uhhh...after, you know, I will no longer remain human and my powers will reach their all time peak. Things like this don't happen often and when they do, Inu priestess like me are hunted down and either killed or used forcefully as a weapon, which only results in more deaths."

Looking down at her hands, Kagome didn't know how she was going to say the next part, it was just so embarrassing and she didn't want them getting mad at her because of her choice. Feeling something soft and warm settle in her lap, Kagome leant back a little to find that Sesshoumaru's tail was curling up in her lap, brushing against her stomach.

Shuddering at the sensation, Kagome took a deep breath as she looked up at her mom again. "Before you worry about it, I won't get attacked or used. As Sesshoumaru told you already, I had claimed him and uh..." Kagome was cut short when a searing pain shot up her right shoulder as she was drug out of her chair forcefully.

Narrowing her eyes at the pain that was continuing to lance up her side, Kagome turned her head to glare directly into InuYasha's eyes, which had begun to bleed red in his fury. His claws flexed while still buried in her shoulder and it didn't seem that he would be letting go anytime soon.

Hearing Sesshoumaru move behind her and prepare to attack, Kagome turned her head and sent a glare at him, stopping the Taiyoukai in his tracks. Seeing that he understood her wishes, Kagome turned to face InuYasha again, "Mom, Grampa. Could you two give us some time alone please?"

Out of the corner of her eye, she watched her mother nod her head and flash her a worried look before she shooed Grampa out of the kitchen, leaving them alone.

Once this was done, Kagome whirled on InuYasha and glared directly into his now almost red eyes, her voice was thick and deep as she spoke. '**_InuYasha, let go of me right now. Or I swear I'll purify you on the spot!_**'

InuYasha froze at Kagome's words and released her shoulder, letting his claws slide free from her skin but his eyes still swirled with red, '**_Damn it Kagome, why him? What ever possessed you to claim that cold, sadistic bastard? He isn't worth it and you know it_**.' His eyes drifted around Kagome and met with hard amber, before they rested once again on Kagome's still angered face.

Shaking her head, Kagome turned from InuYasha and crossed her arms over her chest, '**_and who are you to judge, huh? Listen InuYasha, you already said it yourself, tons of times. I'm nothing but a jewel shard detector to you, so I would think you would've been happy that I'm finally going to get out of your hair and let you have time to spend with your precious Kikyou._**'

Sparing InuYasha a glance, she saw the ashamed expression on the hanyou's face as her words sank into his thick head. But she still had more to say and no matter how much it might hurt him, he had to hear it. '**_So don't come yelling to me over spilt milk, it's already way too late for that anyway. I have made my choice and I will stand by it until the end of my days...I'm sorry InuYasha, but that's just the way things are_**.'

Sighing, Kagome let her arms slump at her sides. She winced at the pain that continued to shoot down her right arm but she didn't let it bother her as she turned towards Sesshoumaru, "I'm tired, I'm going to bed...come on Sesshoumaru, let's leave...oh," stopping on her way towards the door, Kagome glanced over her shoulder at InuYasha.

"Don't you even think about following us or trying anything, if you do InuYasha, I will S. I. T. you until your ribs crack, understand?" Seeing InuYasha tremble slightly at her threat was a good enough answer for Kagome and with that she turned and strode from the room, an amused Taiyoukai on her tail.

When she had reached the stairs and met with her mother, Kagome wished her a hurried good-night before she pulled Sesshoumaru up the stairs after her and right into her room. Once the door was shut, Kagome let her shoulder's slump and after taking a seat on her bed, she decided that she needed to take care of her shoulder before it became infected.

Just as she moved to do just that, she was stopped by Sesshoumaru, "allow me to heal your wound Kagome." Kagome tilted her head in confusion at Sesshoumaru's words, "what do you mean, heal it? How can you possibly do that?"

Sesshoumaru didn't reply, he simply steered her back towards the bed and pulled down the side of her shirt on her shoulder, revealing the caked blood and five puncture wounds that InuYasha had inflicted. Running a claw up Kagome's arm, Sesshoumaru growled deep in his chest, "that mutt will pay for this."

Before Kagome even had a chance to so much as open her mouth to utter a reply, Sesshoumaru had tilted his head and begun to lap at her wounds, his rough tongue sending Goosebumps all over Kagome's body as the pain began to fade away.

End Flashback-

Sinking back into her bed, Kagome looked at the ceiling as a content smile crossed her lips, "I still can't believed that he licked me and man did that feel nice...I wonder if it'll ever happen again?"

Shaking her head at where that was leading her Kagome started to roll onto her side so that she could get up, "oh who am I kidding? He only did that to be nice, nothing more, so I should just forget it already..."

Feeling something shift next to her, Kagome froze as the arm about her tightened and she was pulled firmly against a very muscular chest, "and just who came up with that idea, hmm?" The deep voice of Sesshoumaru washed over her and Kagome couldn't stop the shiver that wracked her whole form.

'_Oh Kami, it is way too early in the morning for this...and just how the heck am I going to get out of this one?_'

-------------------------------------

A/N- And that ladies and gents, is the end of this chapter. I hope that you all enjoied it! And yes, as I said before, I won't be updating for a while, but that doesn't mean that I won't stop writting this! So don't worry! It's just a month...

I'll be back!

:3

Ja Ne!


	7. Dressing Troubles

At First Sight

* * *

A/N- Hey guys...yeah...I know it's been a really long time since I last updated this...and for that I am sorry...I hate writers block... 

Disclaimer- InuYasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, I am just borrowing the character's for the fun of it...

Anyway, once again I'm sorry about the wait...but Merry Christmas Ya'll!

Just a little side note...

I'm trying to get each story updated before New Years, so please wish me luck, because it's really damn hard!! So no worries! I'm still writting peeps!

And here's a warning...there is some citrusy stuff in this chapt and it's not marked! So those of you who don't want to read that, then tough luck! For the rest of you closet perv's like me out there, read all you want!! XB

'_Thoughts_'

'_**InuYoukai Language**_'

Enjoy...

* * *

Chapter 7: Dressing Troubles

_Previously..._

_Sinking back into her bed, Kagome looked at the ceiling as a content smile crossed her lips, "I still can't believed that he licked me and man did that feel nice...I wonder if it'll ever happen again?"_

_Shaking her head at where that was leading her Kagome started to roll onto her side so that she could get up, "oh who am I kidding? He only did that to be nice, nothing more, so I should just forget it already..."_

_Feeling something shift next to her, Kagome froze as the arm about her tightened and she was pulled firmly against a very muscular chest, "and just who came up with that idea, hmm?" The deep voice of Sesshoumaru washed over her and Kagome couldn't stop the shiver that wracked her whole form._

'_Oh Kami, it is way too early in the morning for this...and just how the heck am I going to get out of this one?_'

Now onto the fic...

-------

Before Sesshoumaru could try anything else, a knock sounded at the door and Kagome mentally thanked every Kami out there for hearing her prayers.

"Who is it?" Kagome had tried to sit up once again, but Sesshoumaru was being stubborn and wouldn't let go of her. "Sis, Mom wanted to know if you, InuYasha and Sesshoumaru wanted to go shopping with her today. Oh, she also wanted me to tell you that she's got something special planned today and that if you don't hurry up then you won't get it."

Eyes widening in surprise, Kagome roughly shoved at Sesshoumaru as she struggled to get free. Her actions surprised the Taiyoukai so much that his grip loosened slightly, an opportunity that Kagome took total advantage of.

Slipping free, Kagome finally was able to sit up in bed. Her side was sore from lying on it so long, stretching her arms over her head, Kagome let out a low mewl as her muscles strained and her joints popped, "Sis?! Did you hear me?"

Sighing, Kagome dropped her arms into her lap as her eyes rested upon her closed bedroom door. "Yeah Souta, go tell mom that we'll be there in a few alright?"

There was the sound of something being dropped outside the door before Souta finally responded, "I'll tell her. I had almost forgotten something though. Mom went out earlier and picked up some clothes for Sesshoumaru and InuYasha, InuYasha's already gotten his and the one's for Sesshoumaru are out here. See yah in a few sis!"

The sound of running feet told Kagome that Souta had headed back down stairs. Smiling softly at how polite Souta was acting, Kagome got to her feet and made her way over to her door. Opening it she saw the shopping bag that Souta had placed there and picked it up before stepping back into her room and shutting the door soundly behind her.

As she turned, Kagome opened the bag and peeked inside. A blush immediately flamed across her cheeks at what greeted her. The sound of her bed shifting snapped her out of it and she looked up at Sesshoumaru, her blush only deepening as her mind provided several '_interesting_' images for her.

Sesshoumaru was wearing only his hakamas and Kagome couldn't help but stare at his chest, her eyes running along every detail. But what really caught Kagome's attention were his markings.

They were on his upper arms, his sides, and then on his lower abdomen. The dual stripes disappeared beneath the cloth of his hakamas and a part of Kagome's mind wondered just where they ended.

Shaking that thought off, Kagome took a deep breath as she came to a hesitant stop before him, holding out the bag to him. "Here, change into these." Sesshoumaru took the strange bag from Kagome and glanced inside, what he saw had his brows knitting in confusion as curiosity finally got the better of him. "Why?"

Sighing, Kagome turned and made her way over to her dresser, "because my mom wants to go shopping and I can't have you running around dressed up like a character from some medieval play. This isn't the feudal era and nobody wears clothes like that anymore. Besides, I still have to figure out how to make you look like a human."

Seeing the point, Sesshoumaru stood and dumped the contents of the bag upon Kagome's bed, staring at them and trying to figure out which part goes where. The top was figured out easily enough, but the strange hakamas were what had Sesshoumaru stumped.

He needed help. It pricked his pride a little that he'd be forced to ask for help on something as simple as dressing, but as he spared a glance over his shoulder at the currently bent over Kagome. He found that he really didn't care anymore.

The fact that Kagome was in the perfect InuYoukai bitch receiving position had nothing to do with it. Insert Evil Chuckle Here

Approaching her on silent feet, Sesshoumaru stood for a couple moments behind her, basking in her scent and the peaceful quiet that had fallen. He knew that once they left her room that quiet would disappear like hot steam in a cold room, sometimes he really did hate his little brother.

Feeling a purely evil smirk cross his lips, Sesshoumaru lifted his right hand and deliberately placed it soundly upon Kagome's shoulder. Almost immediately Kagome jumped, a scream rising in her throat as she turned to slap the sudden intruder, but her hand froze in midair as her eyes met the rather surprised if not amused eyes of Sesshoumaru.

"Damn it, don't do that! Kami, you're just like Souta, always sneaking around...it really freaks me out." Shivering, Kagome idly rubbed her arm as she gave Sesshoumaru a confused look. "Just out of curiosity, why did you sneak up on me like that in the first place? Do you enjoy making me freak? Hmmm?!"

Even though silence was all that greeted her, Kagome could clearly tell what Sesshoumaru was thinking with that smirk still playing across his lips. Gritting her teeth, Kagome pushed down her desire to slap him silly and instead turned away from him.

Picking up her clothes from where she had dropped them, Kagome turned and walked slowly and purposefully to her bathroom, walking in backwards she flashed the surprised and confused Sesshoumaru a smirk of her own before slamming the door right in his face. Making sure the door was soundly locked, Kagome set about getting dressed.

Sesshoumaru blinked in surprise at the door before him. He had expected many things from his miko but her current actions only continued to baffle him and he had the nagging suspicion that he would never completely figure that woman out. Not that he minded very much, after all, it kept life interesting.

It was in that moment that he realized that he had failed to ask Kagome to help him dress, growling lightly in annoyance, Sesshoumaru turned from his staring contest with Kagome's bathroom door and made his way back over to Kagome's bed.

Loosening the ties to his hakamas, Sesshoumaru let the silky material slide down his legs to pool about his feet. Stepping out of the cloth, Sesshoumaru lifted the hakama looking thing and eyed it closely, trying to figure out just how one would put on such a complicated garment.

As he stood there puzzling over that, Kagome had finished dressing and had stepped from her bathroom, greatly unprepared for the sight that greeted her.

After all, if one saw a hot as hell demon lord buck naked as the day he was born not ten feet away, '_alright, lets not go there right now..._' clearing her throat, Kagome looked away as Sesshoumaru turned to face her, the jeans she had given him held firmly in one hand.

A blush burned Kagome's cheeks as she forced herself to not think about just how sexy Sesshoumaru looked right then, "umm...Sesshoumaru...what are you doing? Why haven't you gotten dressed yet?"

Clearing seeing and smelling Kagome's embarrassment, not to mention her arousal Sesshoumaru moved closer to Kagome, "this Sesshoumaru cannot figure out how to put these strange hakamas on."

"Oh Kami!" Kagome had to bite her lips to keep herself from laughing or freaking out, which she didn't really care though. Taking a deep breath, Kagome knew that no matter what she had to bite the bullet and do this, she just hoped that she had a strong enough will to.

Taking a deep breath, she turned her eyes upon Sesshoumaru, seeing that he had continued to approach her and was standing not a foot away. Her blush darkened as she forced her eyes to meet Sesshoumaru's, '_don't look down, don't look down..._'

"Uh...ummm, I'll show you." Gripping Sesshoumaru's wrist, Kagome tugged him after her as she made her way over to her bed. Releasing his wrist she pointed down at the bed, "sit down."

Sesshoumaru merely raised an eyebrow before doing as Kagome asked, he watched her reaction closely as she took the strange hakamas from him before kneeling before him. Forcing back a feral growl at the clearly sensual position Kagome happened to put herself in, he dug his claws into the bedding at his sides as he watched Kagome unzip the fly on the pants, before moving to put them on him.

She didn't know what she was doing, Sesshoumaru could tell by the way she moved and the way her fingers shook as she slid the material up his legs. Kagome was dressing him, an act that only the future Lady of the West was allowed, it was part of her duty to her lord as his mate.

'_She has already accepted me, it's only a matter of time until she is mine completely._' Feeling his youkai purr in agreement to his thoughts, Sesshoumaru couldn't stop the shiver that wracked his form when Kagome's hands came within touching distance of the symbol of his maleness.

Her grip tightened almost immediately upon the material of the pants as she reached the one part of Sesshoumaru that she was having the most trouble with, "uh...umm, please lift your hips for me." As Sesshoumaru did as she asked, Kagome slid the pants on the rest of the way and nearly fainted as she noticed that there was no way she would be able to zip the pants up without touching '_that_' part of him.

'_Kami, just strike me down right now...I can't believe I am really doing this. Not that the view isn't worth it or anything but...Gah! Stop it Kagome! Just do it and get it over with...mom won't wait forever. Besides, if she walked in on us right now, I'd think she'd either die from shock or ask when to expect the grandkids..._'

Sesshoumaru watched Kagome closely as she sat there, her hands poised over him, just inches from touching him. He could tell from the blank look on her face that she was lost in thought, but he found the lack of her movements to be too much.

Growling softly, Sesshoumaru ran one of his clawed fingers across Kagome's neck and down the top of her chest, only to stop right at the top of where her cleavage began. Jerking at the sudden and pleasurable tingles that were suddenly shooting through her, Kagome looked down to find that Sesshoumaru's hand was right above her chest and was continuing to stroke the soft skin there.

A tremor began to spark just beneath her skin as she closed her eyes, taking deep and calming breaths before gripping Sesshoumaru's wrist, effectively stilling his mind numbing touch. "Please...don't do that, I'm trying to concentrate here and you're not helping matters much."

His growls only deepened at Kagome's words and her behavior, but he pulled his hand back anyway and placed it at his side once again, "then finish what you have started, this Sesshoumaru grows cold."

Kagome didn't know whether Sesshoumaru was gloating or not, but she didn't care heck, she was too pissed to care. "Fine your royal iceness," deciding that it didn't matter anymore, Kagome didn't even flinch as she reached out and gently resituated Sesshoumaru's flaccid member within the confines of the jeans.

Then with a flick of the wrist she had zipped up the pants and fastened the button, "there, now I trust that you can finish dressing yourself. I'm going downstairs, so come down when you're done." Her job done, Kagome got to her feet and flicked her hair over her shoulder before turning and making her way to her bedroom door.

She was reaching for the door when she was tugged backwards into a hard chest, looking down she saw that Sesshoumaru's tail had coiled about her waist and that his arms had soon joined it. Sesshoumaru held Kagome as close as he could, not wishing her to leave his side, even for a moment.

"Kagome...would you do this Sesshoumaru the honor of finishing the job and dressing me completely?" It was the fact that if Kagome left the room before he was fully dressed, meant that he did not have her respect and was lower than dirt in her eyes. That was the way of things when it came to Youkai mating rituals, that was something that he could never live with.

Kagome blinked in confusion at Sesshoumaru's request, mulling it over in her mind as she tried to figure out why he would ask her such a thing, let alone react this way. '_It's almost like that time my teacher told me about the hierarchy in upper classes..._'

As the facts finally dawned on her, Kagome couldn't stop a small smile from curling her lips, "alright." Going still in Sesshoumaru's arms, Kagome waited for him to release her, which he did after a couple moments and Kagome found herself missing the warmth of his embrace.

Shaking her head at her own thoughts, Kagome walked past Sesshoumaru and snatched up the shirt that had been left upon the bed. Turning back towards Sesshoumaru Kagome rolled up the shirt as she approached him, "get onto your knees, it's make the shirt easier to put on."

Cocking his head in slight confusion, Sesshoumaru did as Kagome had requested, his face coming level with her chest, not that he minded much. After all, it was a very nice view.

Rolling her eyes at the look that was currently passing through Sesshoumaru's eyes, Kagome stepped as close to him as she could without touching. Besides, no matter how appealing it sounded to have Sesshoumaru's face pressed against her chest, she had more important things to worry about, let alone deal with at the moment.

Slipping the shirt over Sesshoumaru's head, Kagome pulled all his hair free and an idea struck her. Digging in her pocket, she pulled out a hair tie and with a couple quick twists, she had effectively given the Taiyoukai before her a ponytail.

Sesshoumaru had remained still as Kagome messed with his hair, but his curiosity soon got the better of him. "Kagome, what are you doing?" Smiling, Kagome lifted Sesshoumaru's chin and flashed him a wink and a smile, "I just put your hair up into what I call a ponytail, it'll keep your hair out of your face and besides, its matches your new look. Anyway, I need you to lift your arms now please."

His brows knitting in confusion, Sesshoumaru lifted his arms and watched as Kagome maneuvered his arms into the sleeves of the strange top that she was dressing him in. As soon as both his arms were through, Kagome motioned for him to stand, which he did. Kagome the pulled the shirt down the rest of the way before smoothing it out and giving him another of her gentle smiles.

"Well, there we are, finally dressed and ready. Now that we're done here, let's head downstairs for breakfast, what do you say?" Sesshoumaru merely turned and presented his arm to Kagome, which brought a rather cute blush to her cheeks, one that had Sesshoumaru nearly puffing out his chest in pride.

After all, it was him who had made her blush so, not to mention smile thus.

As they reached the door, Sesshoumaru found that he couldn't resist anymore. Stopping, he turned to look down at Kagome, who was currently looking right back up at him in confusion. Leaning down, he pressed a soft and quick kiss against Kagome's lips, before pulling back and letting a small smile curl his lips once again.

His voice was soft and gentle as he spoke. "Thank you for assisting this Sesshoumaru in getting dressed. This Sesshoumaru is grateful."

Kagome felt her face flush once again and couldn't stop herself from chuckling nervously, "your welcome Sesshoumaru, but next time, if you need my help then just ask me directly, alright?"

Sesshoumaru merely nodded his head before leading then both from Kagome's bedroom and down the stairs, he could already hear his brother complaining in the living room and had to force back a snarl of annoyance.

'_At least I was allowed a few moments peace with Kagome, I only hope the idiot won't cause too much trouble, but knowing him...that is too much to even hope for. Oh well...whatever happens, happens..._' sparing a quick glance over at Kagome, Sesshoumaru had to force himself not to smile again. '_Well, as long as I can be by her side, I suppose it does not matter as much..._'

Little did he know, Kagome was thinking the exact same thing as they finally entered the living room, ready to face the day and whatever would come their way.

* * *

A/N- And that's the end of that chapter!

Dictionary--------------

Kami- God

Youkai- Demon

Taiyoukai- Demonic Lord/A Demon of Higher Birth

----------

I admit this chapt is pretty long, but hey, I'm not complaining. At least I finished it, right?

Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this and I will begin on the next chapt at once, while I'm still in the mood...

I just hope I can update it sooner this time...

Until then, please review and I will do my best to answer all the questions you have.

Also, have a Merry Christmas and a very happy New Year! I hope to get the next chapt done by New Years! So here's hoping!

Ja Ne!


	8. Familial Bonding

At First Sight

A/N- Hey Peeps, sorry about the wait, but I've finally got the next chapt done!

Right now I'm very tired, heck, you would be too if you'd been up for two days straight! Anyway, at least I finished this, so enjoy...I'm going to bed...

This chapt also had one other inspiration, my 'ka-san. She's really a kick ass woman...

Disclaimer- Don't own InuYasha, don't care! Just let me have my fun, that's all I ask!!

'_Thoughts_'

'_**InuYoukai Language**_'

Enjoy the madness!

Chapter 8: Familial Bonding

Kagome felt a chuckle rising in the back of her throat and knew that if she didn't do something soon, she would burst out laughing. So she did the only thing she could think of, turning she buried her face in the side of Sesshoumaru's chest and began giggling uncontrollably, hoping that Sesshoumaru's body would muffle the sound.

Feeling the side of his lips twist upwards in a small smirk, Sesshoumaru silently agreed with Kagome. When they had entered the room, neither had expected what would greet their eyes.

InuYasha was lounging on the living room couch napping, one leg resting on the top of the couch while the other dragged on the floor. His hands were tangled in the front of his haori and a peaceful expression was upon his face. Nothing out of the ordinary right? Look again...

Sitting inconspicuously upon his gently rising and falling chest was Buyou, he was curled up in a ball and if you listened closely enough, you could even hear his soft purring from across the room. Apparently that cat was definitely in the lap of luxury and enjoying every second of it, if only InuYasha could see himself.

But it seemed that InuYasha had better hearing than Sesshoumaru would normally give him credit for, because it took but three seconds after Kagome started giggling for him to awake. Thus startling the cat and causing him to hiss, swiping at InuYasha's face before jumping down and striding from the room.

And that was the limit of Kagome's restraints.

Gripping the front of Sesshoumaru's shirt, Kagome sank to her knees as she erupted into fits of laughter, unable to stop herself, even if she wanted too. '_Kami, I think I'm going to piss my pants! That was so damn funny!!_'

Sesshoumaru watched with much amusement as InuYasha's face when completely red even as the three small cuts upon his cheek began to bleed. '_Idiot..._'

A sound coming from the kitchen caught his attention though, taking a deep whiff of the air, he could smell something he'd never smelled before. Whatever it was, it smelled delicious.

It didn't take Kagome too long to pull herself from her moment of mirth and once she did, she noticed that both Sesshoumaru and InuYasha were sniffing the air. Shaking her head, Kagome slid her fingers into Sesshoumaru's and gave a slight tug, thus regaining his attention and a gentle squeeze in response.

"It smells like my mom's making breakfast again, come on. Yo, InuYasha!" Even as she had begun to lead Sesshoumaru from the room, Kagome spared a glance back at InuYasha, "time to eat, if you don't move quick, there won't be any left for you."

It took a split second before InuYasha's form blurred as he rushed past them, hurrying towards the kitchen. Sesshoumaru blinked in surprise, InuYasha had moved so fast that even he had barely seen him, which in and of itself was rather amazing for a Hanyou.

Kagome's laughter brought him back to the moment though, "he's always like that when anyone mentions food, the little glutton...come on, we better hurry before he eats it all."

Shaking his head, Sesshoumaru followed behind Kagome as she walked to the kitchen. Once they had entered, InuYasha was already at the table and was scaring down a rather large helping of the eggs and rice her mother had made.

Souta, her mother, and grandpa all looked up when they entered. They all smiled and as Souta and her grandfather returned to their meals, Asami went back to the stove to serve up two more servings.

Seeing this, Sesshoumaru cleared his throat and was about to say he didn't need any, when Kagome pinched his arm. '_**You're trying it, or you'll regret it!**_'

Narrowing his eyes, Sesshoumaru merely huffed before pulling out a chair for Kagome. Once she had been seated, Sesshoumaru sat as well and gave a brief nod of his head in thanks when Asami placed some food before him. "Thanks mom!"

Kagome could see that Sesshoumaru wasn't thrilled in the least to be trying human food, but she didn't care. If she was going to be his mate, then he'd better get used to eating what she ate, or else. Smirking at her own train of thoughts, Kagome stabbed some of her eggs and turned towards Sesshoumaru.

Sensing Kagome's eyes upon him, Sesshoumaru faced her as well, letting an eyebrow rise when he saw her holding some of the food before him. "Open."

Surprised that Kagome would try such a thing and in front of other's, Sesshoumaru decided to humor her. Opening his mouth, he allowed Kagome to begin feeding him, something that was another part of InuYoukai mating.

Not that he was about to tell her that of course.

Happy that he was at least trying some of her mother's food, Kagome continued to feed Sesshoumaru, taking a bite for herself every now and then. After finishing off all their eggs, Kagome started with the rice but was surprised when Sesshoumaru gripped her wrist, stilling her movements.

She was about to ask him just what he was doing when he lifted his own chopsticks and began to do just as she had done, he began to feed her. Not one to let a moment like this pass by, Kagome enjoyed it to the fullest, by letting Sesshoumaru return the favor.

'_I feel as if it's just us here, but it's not, we're still in my home...with...everyone watching us..._' feeling her face turn red as her thought's registered, Kagome spared a quick glance at everyone between bites.

Souta was currently muffling his laughter with a mouthful of eggs, her mother and grandfather didn't seem to notice, but if the small smiles on their faces was anything to go by, than they knew more than they were letting on. And then there was InuYasha.

His hand was poised in the air with some egg on the end of his chopsticks just before his mouth, his eyes were wide and his mouth ajar. It looked as though he'd just been slapped silly by a fish.

Feeling her face start to burn red, Kagome decided to endure her embarrassment until they were out of rice, which didn't take long.

Sesshoumaru was amused by Kagome's reaction to the others, but it didn't matter, he was enjoying feeding her and decided that it was something that he'd have to try more often. '_When we're alone, if possible..._'

Deciding to do just that he slipped his tail about Kagome's waist and tugged, earning him a squeak of surprise, not to mention the return of that rather cute blush. Once Kagome's eyes were on him fully again, he motion towards the door, nearly smirking when Kagome's eyes widened.

Noticing this, Asami got up and went about gathering everyone's plates, "well, there's no time like the present. Kagome, you have yet to tell us just how long you all will be staying and since we are running low on some things, why don't we bring Sesshoumaru and InuYasha along as we shop?"

Happy for the distraction, Kagome pulled free of Sesshoumaru's hold and hurried over to help her mother put the dishes in the sink. She didn't know if she could take much more of this, especially with Sesshoumaru acting the way he was, "great idea mom. We can pick up some more supplies and maybe some clothes for the guys. That alright with you two?"

'_Please say yes, please!_' Sesshoumaru spared a glance at InuYasha before rising to his feet and giving a regal nod of his head, "it is alright with this Sesshoumaru." Kagome and Asami both smiled at that, it didn't matter what the occasion, Sesshoumaru was a one hundred percent, true gentleman.

Not wanting to be outdone by his half-brother, of all people, InuYasha got to his feet as well. His arms sliding into their customary crossed position, "you guys aren't going anywhere alone, I'm coming too!"

Her smile only deepening, Asami turned towards InuYasha, "alright then, it's settled. InuYasha, you're coming with me. Kagome, take Sesshoumaru and get him some nice modern day clothing, alright?" Chuckling at her mother's blatant win, Kagome nodded her head, "sure thing, come on Sesshoumaru. Have fun InuYasha."

With that said, Kagome exited the room with Sesshoumaru hot on her heels. InuYasha could only gape in shock at what just happened, but Asami had other plans. Snatching up her purse, she gripped the edge of InuYasha's kimono and proceeded to drag him from the room, leaving behind Souta and her father.

"I wonder if she knows what she's doing..." Souta's muttered statement didn't go unheeded, "only time can tell..."

A/N- There! Done, finally!

Now that wasn't so hard, only a few more to go and then I'll have this story all wrapped up...

Whelp, until then, read and review!

I'll get going on the next chapt, so no worries!

Till next time...

Ja Ne!


	9. Shopping Mayhem

At First Sight

* * *

A/N- I have returned yet again! And trust me, this one's well worth the wait! Its extra long for all of you who have been so patiently waiting for me...I made it extra special too..._wink_!

Disclaimer- InuYasha? Mine? Hah, then I'm a nun! I also don't own the name Hot Topic, I'm just using it in this, so no kicky me offy, pweese! Also, Jax is my own character and he has a role to play, _wink_, he's special, believe me!

Ehem, thanks for the reviews peeps, they always help me out and I'm forever grateful to you all for your support! *bows to reviewers*

Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this one, I couldn't help myself and I admit it, I am going through the whole bad boy Goth phase. So just bare with me...

Besides, who said Sehpy wasn't one hot ass bishonen?

One last thing, sorry again 'bout the wait, didn't want to take this long... T.T and there's a note at the end that you all need to read! So don't forget it!

'_Thoughts_'

'_**InuYoukai Speaking**_'

Enjoy your Story Peeps!

--------------------00----------------------00------------

Chapter 9:

Shopping Mayhem

--------------------00------------------------00---------------

It was crowded.

Kagome winced again as she felt yet another jerk step on her already abused toes, Sesshoumaru's warning growls going unheeded.

Scratch that, it was very crowded.

This isn't what Kagome had expected when she had lead Sesshoumaru into the towns strip mall, sure it was always full of people, but never this many. And then it struck her.

'_I can't believe I had forgotten! What am I? An idiot?!_' Shaking her head at her stupidity, Kagome glanced back at Sesshoumaru and snickered when he growled at yet another person for bumping into him.

It was Valentine's Day.

Which meant that it would be a whole different ballgame today, not that Kagome minded at all, '_in fact, this just might be what I've been waiting for._'

Giving Sesshoumaru's hand a gentle tug, Kagome tilted her head towards one of the many clothing stores nearby, "how about we get you some other types of clothes to wear sound good?"

Turning his attention to Kagome, Sesshoumaru tightened his hand about Kagome's much smaller one, "the choice is yours Kagome, this Sesshoumaru is willing to do whatever you wish today."

Smiling happily at his response, Kagome moved with haste as she drug Sesshoumaru after her, not stopping for anything or anyone. She was a woman on a mission.

'_I'm finally going to be able to live out one of my fantasies! Yes!_' Smirking at her inner fan-girl cries, Kagome nearly started to giggle but was able to stop herself in time. '_After all, there's more to come, why waste this moment?_'

Sesshoumaru's nose twitched as he caught the slight scent of Kagome's excitement, it seemed that getting him clothes pleased her. Besides, the scent was nice, so he wasn't complaining.

He had promised to do what she wanted today after all.

-----------------------------

After steering their way around and through most of the oncoming human traffic that surrounded them, Kagome finally let out a breath of relief when they came to a stop in front of her favorite shop.

Hot Topic

Smirking at what her mind was concocting at that very moment, Kagome gave another tug and easily pulled Sesshoumaru into the shop behind her.

His nostrils immediately flared as they entered the distinctly strange shop before them, something about its atmosphere felt a little off, but it seemed that its presence made Kagome rather happy.

So Sesshoumaru paid it no mind, even as his eyes began to scan the walls and shelves about him. Taking in all the black as well as some of the rather obscure designs that caught his eye, Sesshoumaru felt Kagome finally release her hold upon his hand.

He kept a close eye on her as he followed her example and began to browse the...things in which he was surrounded.

Seeing something interesting out of the corner of his eye, he moved over to it and using his pinky claw, lifted the thing from where it sat. His eyes widened as he recognized it, it was one of those things that Kagome was wearing, what did she call it?

Oh yes, a bra. But this...bra was strange. It looked as though it would reveal more than it would cover and had several lacings running up the middle of it as it connected to straps that didn't go upwards...but downwards. '_How strange._'

While Sesshoumaru found himself at home in the lingerie part of the store, Kagome made her way towards the nearest worker she could see.

The young man had flaming green and pink stripes in his hair, looking almost like lightning bolts in the spiky mass. From the back she could see that he was wearing a loose, yet not too lose pair of black belted kaki's, with a plain dark blue t-shirt and flip-flops.

Tapping his shoulder to gain his attention, Kagome could only blink when she saw the tattoo that ran from the column of his throat up his cheek, only to curl into the head of what looked to be a snake underneath his right eye.

Then there were the two piercings in his right eyebrow as well and the rather small looking collar that sat about his neck, she couldn't read what the tags on it said but didn't really care at the moment. But what really caught her attention were his eyes, they were the most peculiar shade of purple, almost amethyst.

Remembering her manners Kagome smiled and motioned to where Sesshoumaru still stood. "Hello, I was wondering if you could help me.

You see, my companion over there wanted to try on your trench coats as well as a few other things...and uh, well..."

Trailing off, Kagome motioned to the expanse of the store about them, "you guys don't really have a changing room...and um, well, if it's a matter of mone..."

Stopping when the guy raised his hand, Kagome was surprised when he just winked at her, "not to worry, he can use the backroom to change. I'm the only one working today, after all, who wants to be cooped up in a store on valentines, right?"

Chuckling at that, Kagome nodded her head, "too true...thanks though, are you sure that you won't get in trouble for this?" Kagome motioned her head to a security camera not a couple of feet away.

Snorting the guy waved it off, "trust me, that thing hasn't worked in years. Works to scare off '_most_' shoplifters though...anyway, you said he was looking for a trench coat, what else?"

He had pulled out a notepad and pen, keeping his eyes locked with hers. "Ummm, well...pants, a shirt, some shades, shoes, socks, what else...hmmm...."

"Ok, got it, oh...the names Jax by the way and you are?" Blinking in surprise, Kagome looked back to Jax, "oh, it's Kagome and he's Sesshoumaru..."

Nodding his head, Jax cleared his throat, "Sir! Umm, Sir?" It seemed though that Sesshoumaru didn't consider Jax of any importance as he just continued rifling through the garments in front of him.

Rolling her eyes, Kagome barked low enough that Jax wouldn't hear her. '_**Sesshoumaru...quit ignoring him and come over here, now.**_'

Growling lowly at Kagome's angry and demanding tone, Sesshoumaru reluctantly placed the object he was examining down and moved smoothly over to Kagome's side. He gave a brief nod of his head to the shop keeper as he looked down at Kagome.

"Umm, Sir, what would you like to try on first, pants or shirts?" Jax wasn't sure whether it was this man's hair or just the way he moved that made his heart skip a beat.

He had been shocked to the core when he had laid his eyes upon the man before him.

After all, a beauty like this one was very rare, licking his lips he tried to keep his posture normal and his face clear. Which, he was finding rather difficult at the moment.

----------------------------------

He had been about to answer the human's question when a sudden and potent scent crossed his nose, making him blink in surprise at how strong it was.

Upon following it to its source, Sesshoumaru nearly balked as his eyes landed upon the shop keeper. As much as it might shock him, there was no denying that this scent of sudden heat and excitement was coming from the human male.

But the real thing that shocked him was the fact that the male wasn't even acknowledging Kagome, which could only mean that this human was attracted to him.

A rather disturbing but not uncommon thing, disturbing because it was coming from a human, but common because he knew several high born Youkai Lords that frequently enjoyed such carnal pleasures with other males.

That didn't mean he would welcome such advances though, "the pants."

He would just endure until they had finished here and Kagome was ready to leave, but he silently swore that if the human so much as tried to make one advance on him, he wouldn't be able to walk or father children for the rest of his short life.

Nodding his head even as his body shook at the deep and sexy voice that had rolled over him, he hurried to one side of the shop and began grabbing several types and sizes of pants from the racks.

As he was doing this, Kagome elbowed Sesshoumaru in the side, her expression incensed.

"What was that about? Why are you being so cold to him, he's just doing his job Sesshoumaru..." Kagome was turning away when a clawed hand gripped her chin and turned her head back.

Locking his eyes to hers Sesshoumaru spoke softly, "Kagome, that human is not normal...he..." not sure if Kagome would understand his words or not, Sesshoumaru tried to quickly think of something before the human returned to them.

Kagome narrowed her eyes a sneaking suspicion raising in the back of her mind at Sesshoumaru's halted words, '_he...what? It's almost as if...oh Kami!_'

Her eyes widening in sudden realization, Kagome couldn't stop herself from cracking up, her laughter was loud and surprised Sesshoumaru enough that he released her.

Her face scrunched up as she continued, her laughter shifting into giggles even as she fell forewords against Sesshoumaru, her shoulder's shaking with mirth.

Sesshoumaru gripped Kagome's shoulder's even as he tried to figure out what had set her off, '_did this Sesshoumaru say something humorous? No, this Sesshoumaru did not...so what..._'

Lifting his head when the shopkeeper stopped next to him, flashing him what could be considered a dazzling smile even as he threw a confused look Kagome's way.

"Well, here are a few selections. I wasn't sure on the size but..." Jax winked as he smirked with confidence, "...I think I choose good. Now, you just need to go straight through that door, you can change in there."

Pointing towards the back of the shop, he smiled as he held the pants out to Sesshoumaru. Grudgingly, Sesshoumaru released Kagome and took the pants, sparing Kagome another confused glance before he moved to the backroom.

----------------------------

As soon as Sesshoumaru had disappeared behind the door, Kagome finally finished her laughing spell and smiled at Jax even as she wiped at her eyes.

"Pick out a few good things for him?"

Nodding his head, Jax blushed a little, "umm, I was wondering...where you two met?"

Raising her eyebrows in slight surprise at the out of the blue question, Kagome tapped her chin, "well...the first time I saw Sesshoumaru he..." feeling her own face flush red, Kagome tried to push back some sudden mental images that had started to assault her.

"I was at an open air bath with a friend when he accidentally walked in," Jax's eyes widened at her words, before a small smile crossed his lips.

"So did you two let him have it?" Snorting at that Kagome tilted her head a little in remembrance.

"In a way, yeah...so...you interested?"

His face going even redder at that, Jax lowered his head, "so...you know? Am I really that obvious?"

Shaking her head, Kagome placed a hand upon Jax's shoulder and gave it a squeeze, "hey, I have no problem with it, after all...he is quite stunning, ne?"

Giggling lightly at that, Jax gave a sharp nod of his head, "he is indeed...wonder if he has a brother..."

Biting her bottom lip at that, Kagome got a sudden and rather evil idea, "actually, he does...and he's single."

Jerking, Jax's eyes went wide again, as not only Kagome's words registered but out walked Sesshoumaru.

He was wearing the tightest black leather pants that Kagome had ever seen and she felt her jaw almost drop at the very sight, '_Kami, those pants almost look like they've been painted on! But damn does he look sexy in those!_'

Raising an eyebrow at the clearly heated looks he was being given from not only Kagome but the human as well, Sesshoumaru looked to the other pants he held, "shall This Sesshoumaru try on the others as well?"

Blinking at Sesshoumaru's voice, Kagome snapped herself back to awareness and not those tight ass pants.

"Uh...well, are they all the same size?" Walking over to him, Kagome took one of the pairs and read the size before looking up at Sesshoumaru. "Turn around for a moment."

Doing as Kagome had asked, Sesshoumaru was surprised when she lifted his tail out of the way and gave a quick tug at the back of the pants, making him almost wince at how it pulled at other extremities as well.

Nodding her head and forcing herself to look away from that taught backside, Kagome let go of Sesshoumaru's tail and winked up at him, "we're good, hey Jax, we'll take all these pants that are the same size, k?"

---------------------------

Jax was currently trying to keep his saliva in his mouth even as he flushed red again before hurrying over to grab the clothes from Sesshoumaru, placing them on the counter.

Turning back again, he took a deep breath, "alright then, shall we try the shirts next?"

Kagome just smiled while Sesshoumaru gave another small nod, taking that as his queue, Jax went scurrying about the store again, gathering more clothes.

As he did this he was stewing over what Kagome had said about Sesshoumaru having a brother and wondered if he could get her to introduce them.

"So, you doing okay in those, 'cause they look really tight." Kagome glanced up at Sesshoumaru even as her face burned with another blush, Sesshoumaru just smiled gently down at her.

"This Sesshoumaru is fine. These pants fit well, rather snug." Lifting his hand he ran one of his claws through Kagome's hair, pushing some behind her left ear as he looked deep into her eyes.

He felt the sudden desire to bend his head and smother her lips with his own, and his inner Youkai was growling its agreement, wanting this female just as much as he did.

Sparing a quick glance at where the human was and finding him with his back to them, Sesshoumaru took advantage of the moment.

Hunching slightly, he nuzzled his nose against Kagome's before sealing her lips with his own, hearing Kagome's gasp of surprise and pleasure made him smirk against her lips.

So much for the male just being affected by the Inu Priestess curse.

Kagome couldn't stop herself from wrapping her arms about Sesshoumaru's neck to pull him closer, purring unconsciously she let her tongue slide out and brush against the seams of her Inu's lips.

'_Mmm...Finally, some affection...I was wondering if he would try anything or not..._' In that moment, Kagome didn't care if they were in public display or not, she just wanted to taste him, even if it meant full on making out.

Feeling her body tremble at just the thought of such a thing, Kagome tried to press herself even tighter to Sesshoumaru, when he suddenly broke the kiss and pulled away.

One of his hands had gripped her about the waist and it remained there as he let Kagome come to her senses. Seeing the slightly disappointed look on her face, he tightened his grip for a brief moment of reassurance; he hadn't wanted to stop either.

'_If we are to continue, then this Sesshoumaru would prefer not being watched by another human..._' He would never admit it, but Sesshoumaru didn't want people, especially humans to see him be affectionate. It made him feel rather uncomfortable.

-------------------------

Jax just smiled when he had turned around to find the couple kissing. From what he could see, they seemed very much in love and he wished them only the best as he waited patiently for them to part.

After all, if that were him in their place, he wouldn't want someone interrupting.

It seemed as though the gentleman had felt his eyes on them as he broke their embrace, which from the look of things must have been rather difficult. Feeling sympathetic, Jax walked back over to them and held out the shirts with just another soft smile.

Sesshoumaru took them in silence before returning to the backroom once again.

As the door clicked shut, Jax gave Kagome a pat on the shoulder, "how about we get to picking everything else out now, that way you two can get back on your date that much sooner, hmm?"

Feeling rather sheepish, Kagome scratched her neck even as she gave a muted nod of her head. With a silent agreement to divide and concur, Kagome and Jax spread about the shop, gathering things that were on the list and even things that weren't.

After a few minutes of silence, Kagome just couldn't take it anymore. "So, Jax, do you have anyone you...like?" She didn't stop looking at the socks before her as she spoke, she was just trying to kill that unbearable silence, and she just hated those.

Looking up from the pair of zip up boots he was looking at Jax flashed a pained smile in Kagome's direction. "Not really, every time I get close to anyone and they get to know me," sighing Jax shook his head.

"Well, let's just say, they run like hell..." It hurt him to say it, but it was the truth and frankly, he felt he could trust Kagome. After all, she seemed rather nice to him, no matter what other's said about her kind.

Stopping at that, Kagome turned about and gave Jax's hunched over form a serious look. Something about the way he said that sparked something deep within her, something that shouldn't have reacted...unless...

Moving quickly to the backroom door, she dropped what she'd gathered on the ground before making her way to Jax. Once she had reached him she prepared herself, letting her right index finger fill with her purifying powers, she grit her teeth even as she reached out and placed said finger upon Jax's shoulder.

His reaction was immediate. A loud shriek filled the shop even as Jax jerked away from Kagome his hand going to his shoulder and his eyes going wide with sudden fear.

-----------------------------------

'_I knew it! Kami, I can't believe I didn't notice it before, I really am slacking off as a priestess, aren't I?_' Smiling gently, Kagome held out both her hands, palms up as she took a wary step towards Jax.

At the same time, Sesshoumaru had come bounding out of the backroom and was preparing to attack Jax, when Kagome held out her left hand at him. '_**Stop Sesshoumaru, he is no threat to us...I'm still not quite sure just what he is either...or even if he knows what he is so stay right there, alright?**_'

Baring his fangs at Jax, Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes in anger but didn't take another step. He would listen to Kagome for the moment, but that didn't mean he wouldn't be on guard.

Taking a deep whiff of the air once again, Sesshoumaru could clearly smell the one scent he should have noticed from the beginning. That human was no human at all; he was a Youkai, a pure blood such as himself.

But from how faint the scent was, Sesshoumaru wondered if what Kagome had said was true. Did this Jax not know what he was and if that was the case, how was his true form sealed, even to himself?

There were many questions; he only hoped that Kagome could get the answers safely.

Seeing Jax shiver at Sesshoumaru's threatening growl, Kagome just continued to slowly approach him as she would a child. "It's alright Jax...we're not going to hurt you. I am sorry that singed you, I just wanted to be sure...you're a Youkai aren't you?"

Glancing frightenedly at Sesshoumaru and then back to Kagome, he gave a hesitant nod of his head, "I...I'm not sure what I am, but...I...I know what you are...Priestess."

Blinking in slight surprise at that, Kagome tilted her head even as she finally came to a stop before him, "how do you know that?"

Smiling slightly, Jax shrugged a shoulder, "far back as I can remember Lady Yuurai has been taking care of me...she raised me and is the closest thing I can call a mom. She told me all about Priestess and Youkai's, and I have learned to sense when one is near me."

Chuckling, he rubbed at his shoulder, "she warned me to stay away from them, that they would try to harm me...but you...I don't know what it is, but something about you made me forget all that and just trust you."

Lifting his eyes, Jax tentatively reached out a hand and touched Kagome's cheek. He flinched at the purely malicious growl that came from Sesshoumaru, but he didn't back off, "can you tell me what I am? I know I'm not normal...but...what am I?"

Kagome couldn't help what she did next; it was the almost lost look in Jax's eyes that had her wrapping her arms about his shoulders and pulling him into a tight hug.

Ignoring Sesshoumaru's continued growls, Kagome petted Jax's hair even as she took a deep breath. Her life had just gotten a whole lot more complicated. "I promise Jax, I'll help you, I'll tell you what you are...I promise."

'_I just hope I'm up to the task..._'

* * *

A/N- Whoo! That's a load off!

Man, this chapt is long isn't it? I've just had my creativity bottled up too long I guess...anyway, I hope you all thought this was worth the wait, and thanks for reading!

Reviews are welcome and appreciated!!

Just a little heads up for you all, my computer died on me a little while back and I've been having to start everything, and I mean everything over from scratch! Which really makes me mad, twelve whole chapters...lost... T.T

Right now I'm using my parents' computer until I can get enough money to buy a new computer, which means my writing time is limited to the days I have off from work and school. Which isn't many...but I'm still going to try!

So please hang on just a little longer if you're waiting for any other stories...

Whelp, that's it on the pressing stuff...on my character Jax though, yeah he's gay, but he has a purpose in the story so give him a chance guys, alright?

Here's the Jap terms-

Youkai- Demon

Priestess- Holy woman, miko

Inu- Dog

Kami- God

Ne- Right

And that's it! XD

Guess this means I should get going now...after all, its past four in the morning and my parents are going to kill me! But hell, who cares?

I got a chapter done!! Booyahh!! This makes me feel so much better!!

Whelp, I'm going to try and see if I can get any other chapts done tomorrow, it's my only other day off, so let's cross our fingers and hope people!

Till next time...and there will be a next time!

JA NE!! =^..^=


	10. When Harry met Harry!

At First Sight

A/N- I am really, really sorry about the really long wait on this...I really hate that I'm not consistent...sigh...

I will do my best to start updating again and in an orderly fashion this time. So please continue to hang in there with me.

Disclaimer- InuYasha isn't mine and neither is Hot Topic, just borrowing alright? Also, Jax and the Inu Priestess are all mine, so no taky unless I sayie, K?

Whelp, thanks for the reviews and support...let's just hope this roll can continue!

'_Thoughts_'

'_**InuYoukai Talking**_'

Enjoy it!

-090-

Chapter 10:

When Harry met...Harry?! `0.o`

-090-

It hadn't taken them long after their little, '_hug_' before Kagome and Jax had pulled apart both rather embarrassed, but Jax looked rather happy so Kagome let it slide for the moment.

Sesshoumaru on the other hand was either going to tear that Youkai a new one for touching Kagome, or he was going to separate them.

Deciding that the second option wasn't such a bad idea, Sesshoumaru moved quickly, reaching Kagome's side in the blink of an eye. He kept his eyes on Jax even as he wrapped his tail about Kagome's waist, having revealed his true form in his anger.

Jax could only stare at Sesshoumaru, his eyes wide yet not frightened, all he could see was awe and curiosity flashing within their depths.

"So you're a Youkai then...I knew I felt something different about you. I didn't mean to get between you two, really..." Jax trailed off as he looked away, guilt and something else filling his eyes.

Narrowing her eyes, Kagome growled, '_**Sesshoumaru let go of me...he wasn't trying to do anything to me and you know it! I made a promise to him and I intend to keep it, with or without your help. Do you hear me?!**_'

Growling right back at the stubborn female, Sesshoumaru ignored her in favor of giving the...Youkai...in front of him another look. There was something decidedly off about this Jax and if Sesshoumaru's hunch was correct. Things could turn out very ugly, very fast.

Unless...narrowing his eyes, Sesshoumaru slowly released Kagome and stepped between her and Jax. "Tell me...who are your parents?"

Face paling a couple shades from the look he was receiving alone. Jax shook in utter fear even as he struggled to speak. Seeing his predicament, Kagome gripped Sesshoumaru's arm, giving it a firm squeeze.

"Sesshoumaru, please...he has no parents. A Miko raised him, so don't bully him, he's no danger to us." Kagome could only hope that the Taiyoukai would listen, she knew just how stubborn the InuTashio clan could be sometimes.

Heeding Kagome's words, Sesshoumaru turned his head away to look about the store. "Remember this now, you get in my way or endanger Kagome in anyway." He turned to lock eyes with Jax. Sesshoumaru allowed some of his youki to seep out. His eyes flashing red as they bored into the Youkai before him, "I will not hesitate to kill you!"

A low but shrill squeak sounded from Jax's lips as he trembled even further, his head slamming up and down in accent.

Shaking her head at Sesshoumaru's behavior, Kagome stepped around him to place a reassuring hand upon Jax's shoulder. "Don't worry about him, he's actually quite gentle. Anyway, how about we finish up our business here and you call it a day?"

Hoping he'd get the hint, Kagome waited.

Still trembling from the utter waves of anger and hate rolling off of the man in front of him, Jax barely heard Kagome's words. But he did hear them.

Taking a deep breath to try and calm his rattling nerves, Jax gave a slow nod of his head, "you're right. I think that would be the best idea...I needed a break anyway..."

As he finished, he let a small smile cross his lips. It would take him a little bit, but he would be back to normal in no time at all.

Happy to hear that Jax was regaining his cool, Kagome turned to glare at Sesshoumaru, who just turned up his nose as he turned his back on her. Narrowing her own eyes, Kagome silently swore that he would get his later.

"Alright then, if this will be all, the total will be...hmmm..."

Turning around at the sound of Jax's voice, Kagome saw that he had gone behind the counter and had begun ringing up everything that they had picked out. And from the look on his face as he read the sum, it wasn't anything to sniff at.

Licking her lips as she felt her wallet become lighter, Kagome walked up to the counter and asked the dreaded question. "So...um...how much?"

Scratching his neck as he looked up at her, Jax shrugged, "One thousand yen?"

Blinking in shock, Kagome couldn't believe her ears, for all of that designer stuff. '_Only a thousand yen?!_'

"Are you sure about that?" Flushing red at Kagome's accusing eyes, Jax looked away, "well...if I add the employee discount then that's how much it'll come to..."

Unable to stop herself once again, Kagome reached out and embraced the man before her. "Thank you Jax! You're so sweet." She let the hug last only a few seconds before she pulled back, not wanting another episode with fluffy's temper.

His blush only deepening at Kagome's words and actions, Jax just nodded his head, not really trusting his voice at the moment. Smiling, Kagome reached into her purse and pulled out a wad of bills.

'_I am so happy that I've been saving all year...and now thanks to Jax's help, I might just have enough left over to get something to eat. Or we could go to a movie, or...wait; do TaiYoukai's even go to movies?_'

Feeling rather foolish as her mind tried to conger such an image, Kagome just shook her head as she handed the bills over to Jax. Feeling rather sheepish herself for her little spacing moment there.

Bowing his head as he took said wad, Jax smiled, "thank you for your patronage maim." He then quickly stowed away the money in the cash drawer before writing a quick note and placing it with said money.

Shutting the drawer, he looked up and felt another blush mar his cheeks.

The moment Jax looked away, Sesshoumaru embraced Kagome himself. He couldn't stand her being so angry anymore. Being an InuPriestess and all, there was no way he could miss that heavy feeling in the air.

Wishing to erase that feeling as well as any trace of the store clerk off of his female. He pulled her close against him. He really didn't know when he had become this protective of her, but at the moment he didn't care.

As his female, she should only carry his scent and his alone. At least, that was what his inner Youkai was snarling at him.

Kagome understood Sesshoumaru's behavior completely and was rather happy for it. But she was still mad at him for being so mean towards Jax. Stiffening in his embrace, Kagome growled deeply, "_**do you really think I'll forgive you that quickly?!**_"

Closing his eyes at Kagome's accusing tone, Sesshoumaru knew that he had to do something else to ease her anger. Letting out a low whine, Sesshoumaru ran his hands up and down her arms.

"_**Kagome...please, I know what I did and I will make up for it. So please, forgive me.**_" Sesshoumaru really couldn't believe himself anymore. He never apologized for anything, not to anyone.

But, as Kagome just sank into his touch, even going so far as to place her hands over his and giving them a good squeeze. He couldn't remain mad at himself. After all, all that he did. It was for this woman and no other.

"_**Alright...I'll forgive you. But on one condition...you must treat Jax as an equal. He is very alone in this time and he needs all the friends he can get. Ok?**_" Kagome purred softly, showing Sesshoumaru that there really were no hard feelings. '_But will he accept my condition?_'

Closing his eyes, Sesshoumaru willed his temper to go away and stay away; he had to try for Kagome's sake at least. "_**I will do it, but only because you asked. Take it as proof of my feelings for you Kagome.**_"

With that said, Sesshoumaru opened his eyes and look at the blushing shop keeper. "This Sesshoumaru hopes that we can get over what happened before, I will do my best to avoid such confrontations in the future. Agreed?"

Jax glanced from Sesshoumaru to Kagome and back, before finally giving a silent nod of his head. He wasn't exactly sure if he could trust his voice at this particular moment. But it seemed that at least for the moment, things were starting to look up.

"Alright then, we need to get going. Mom and InuYasha will be waiting for us; we don't want them to worry too long. You're welcome to accompany us Jax, if you can that is." Kagome smiled at the shop keep, knowing that most likely he would come with them anyway, after all. He was clearly interested in meeting InuYasha.

"S...sure, just let me take care of something. If you could wait outside for me, I'd be grateful." Jax smiled uncertainly, at which Kagome got his point. Grabbing Sesshoumaru's arm, she pulled him towards the door, making sure to grab the bags of clothing as well.

Waving her hand at Jax, Kagome smiled. "No worries, just take your time. We'll see you out here, k?" With that said, Kagome shoved/dragged Sesshoumaru outside with her, once outside she moved to the nearest bench. Reaching it she dropped the bags and just sank onto the seat.

Letting out a deep sigh, she tilted her head back as she looked up at the sky. '_This is going to be one hell of a day._'

As if sensing her thoughts, Kagome couldn't help but smile when she was pulled from the bench and into a strong embrace. A low purr rose from Sesshoumaru's throat as he did the best he could to calm Kagome and make her feel better.

Looking up into those golden eyes, Kagome felt everything else melt away until it was only the two of them, in their own little world. And it was in that moment that seemed to last forever that she came to a decision.

"Sesshoumaru," reaching up she cupped his cheek, "how does the mating ritual go?" His reaction was almost immediate, a deep growl rolled forth from his chest and next thing she knew, she was having the living daylights kissed out of her.

She was ready, it was clear to Sesshoumaru and his Youkai; Kagome had finally initiated their mating ritual. He would never tell her but those words were the way it started. The female had to inquire about it or mention it in a positive light that was all that was required to start. And he was damned happy about it.

"It has already begun and the next part is very simple." Nuzzling into her throat, Sesshoumaru purred low and deep, "I need to place my mark upon you during our first time together. Showing all that you have been chosen as my mate."

Relaxing against Sesshoumaru's chest, Kagome tilted her neck more to the side at that, "alright Sesshoumaru, I'm ready whenever you are..."

His whole body froze at that statement, '_did she just consent to having me take her as mine? Truly_' Tightening his grip even more, Sesshoumaru lifted Kagome's neck a bit more, "tonight then, my mate."

Gasping at that, Kagome felt certain parts of her body melt into mush. She'd been teasing a bit, but it seemed Sesshoumaru had taken her seriously and the more she thought on it. The more she found that she didn't mind that, if it meant that this whole thing would finally be official.

"Do you want to go back through the well first?" Shaking his head at Kagome's breathy words, Sesshoumaru began placing soft kisses up the slope of her neck. "It would be more appropriate in your own bed. Then we can return and do the same in mine, so that the claiming would be absolute and no one will be able to argue otherwise."

Nodding her head as her body trembled under Sesshoumaru's affections, Kagome was too distracted to notice that they had gained an audience of sorts. But not Sesshoumaru, tightening his grip about her, he growled angrily at the interloper. It was that annoying shop keeper again, '_**must teach him lesson for interrupting time with mate.**_'

Noticing the tone in Sesshoumaru's growl, Kagome reached up and pinched his ear, earning her a low wine in apology. Turning her head, Kagome smiled as her eyes fell upon Jax.

His face was cherry red as he returned her smile nervously. '_Oh great, he was watching us just now. This is so embarrassing__..._' "Y...you ready to go?"

"As I'll ever be." Nodding her head at that, Kagome looked up at Sesshoumaru, "do you think you could find InuYasha's scent in all this?" She motioned to all the people around them, there had to be a few hundred.

As if just realizing it herself, Kagome felt her face heat. '_I can't believe I didn't notice that all these people were still here. So embarrassing__..._'

Sliding his hand into Kagome's, Sesshoumaru gave it a gentle squeeze, letting her know he was there. He just hoped she would soon forget her embarrassment and remember the conversation they had just had. Because now that Kagome had consented, he wasn't going to back off anymore.

Tonight, Kagome would become his entirely. His inner Youkai purred contentedly at that thought and Sesshoumaru couldn't help but agree with it. It was about time, that their relationship, be made permanent.

"It shouldn't take this Sesshoumaru long to locate him." Lifting his head, Sesshoumaru sniffed at the air about them a bit, a low growl rumbling from his throat as he found the scent he was looking for. "They are but a few feet that way."

Kagome's eyes widened at that, turning her head, she looked in the direction Sesshoumaru had pointed. And low and behold, there they were.

Her mother was currently speaking with a stall owner, while InuYasha juggled the things that had been piled into his arms. And it looked like he wasn't going to succeed for much longer.

Getting to her feet, Kagome pulled on Sesshoumaru's sleeve, "come on, let's go give him a hand before he drops all that stuff." Sesshoumaru grumbled silently about having to assist his brother in anything, but he still let Kagome lead them over anyway.

Jax followed them and finally seeing what Kagome had, he hurried in front of them, getting to InuYasha's side just in the nick of time. Because InuYasha had lost his balance, and was about to tip, when he felt a strong hand position itself on his lower back.

This person had helped him to stay on his feet and so, he turned to thank this person, only to freeze. Jax smiled when InuYasha had regained his balance and was about to ask him if he needed help carrying stuff, when he saw InuYasha's face and he lost it.

Kagome's eyes widened as she watched Jax kiss InuYasha thoroughly, it seemed that Jax had already taken a strong liking to the Hanyou and Kagome almost wanted to laugh at the look of shock in InuYasha's eyes.

After a couple moments though, InuYasha shoved Jax away, dropping all the stuff he'd been balancing anyway. His face was a deep red as he stared, wide-eyed at Jax. Clearing her throat, Kagome watched InuYasha jump as he whirled to see her and Sesshoumaru. They both had amused looks on their faces, which just made InuYasha's blush deepen.

Kagome's mother had stayed back through most of this, but she chose to step in at this moment. Walking over, she started picking things up, at which Kagome bent to help her. Seeing this, Sesshoumaru joined in as well, "are you going to help or just stand there InuYasha?"

Cussing under his breath, InuYasha moved to do just that, only to have Jax follow him every step of the way. This frankly, was freaking him out. "Two questions. Who the hell is this?! And what the hell took you both so damn long?!" InuYasha's voice was gruff as he spoke and Kagome started to chuckle again.

Having successfully divided out the parcels, Kagome turned to her mom with a smile. "Mom, this is Jax. He's a new friend of mine." Asami inclined her head in greeting and Jax quickly followed suit, "it is a pleasure to meet you Higarashi-san, your daughter has been a great help to me."

Kagome's smile deepened as she turned towards InuYasha, who was almost growling, "and this, is InuYasha. He is Sesshoumaru's younger half-brother. Say hello InuYasha." She knew her voice was smug, but darn it, it wasn't everyday you got to witness something like this.

Jax smiled softly, as he bowed his head, "it is a pleasure to meet you, InuYasha." His voice was husky as he spoke; his eyes were glued to the Hanyou's lips. And he wondered if he'd ever get the chance to taste them again, '_so sweet._'

As if reading Jax's thoughts, InuYasha backed up a bit mumbling out, "Yeah...pleasure..." Before turning and taking off at a rather brisk walk in a random direction. Something which Sesshoumaru was more than pleased to point out to the flustered Hanyou. "It's this way you fool, don't get lost just because you're too dumb to know your way back to Higarashi-san's home."

Jerking to a stop, InuYasha whirled, his fangs bared in anger. "Fuck you Sesshoumaru! You didn't just get..." he trailed off when he noticed a pair of arms sliding about his waist from behind. His whole body shook when he felt a puff of hot air against one of his ears, "don't worry InuYasha-san, I'd help you find your way if you ever get lost."

A cold shiver tickled down InuYasha's spine as he stared ahead blindly, "th...thanks...I, I uh...guess..." He didn't know what it was but he was starting to feel a strange sort of tingling in his stomach and he wasn't sure if he liked it or not.

"Kukum!" Freezing, InuYasha's eyes darted over to his rabid audience. Kagome was standing there with her face half-buried in Sesshoumaru's shirt sleeve, while her mother was gawking red-faced at them.

Pulling away from Jax, InuYasha stomped over and grabbed Kagome by the wrist, tugging her along with him. He heard Sesshoumaru's warning growls but he didn't care and in all of three seconds he was unconscious. Sesshoumaru had punched him in the back of the head.

Asami gasped in shock, Kagome rolled her eyes and Jax dove to catch InuYasha. Cradling the Hanyou in his arms, he turned narrowed eyes upon Sesshoumaru and Kagome was surprised to see his eyes had flashed yellow. It was clear that Jax's Youkai had already taken a liking to InuYasha as well.

Which frankly made Kagome quite happy; she just hoped that InuYasha would warm up to Jax as she had. "Well then children, I think it's time to return home. It's about time for me to prepare dinner and I think InuYasha will be hungry when he wakes." Asami sounded nervous, but Kagome was grateful for her turn of subject.

"Yes, I agree mom. Come with us Jax and don't worry about him, InuYasha recovers quickly. Besides, this is just something these two do all the time." Kagome smiled at Jax before turning with her mother and started walking, Sesshoumaru stayed close at Kagome's side while Jax trailed behind carrying InuYasha all the way.

'_Let's just hope this is a good turn in InuYasha's fate._' Kagome's smile turned bittersweet as she thought of her friend; after all, all she wished for was for his happiness.

00-000-00

A/N- I am ending it here before it starts to get too far into the action. I hope that this chapter makes up for the long wait I've put everyone through. If it doesn't, well I will continue to do my best to update my stories on time.

So please continue to bear with me and thank you all for the support you've given me thus far.

Until next time...

Ja Ne! =^..^=


End file.
